Sonic Origins
by Atalus
Summary: This is a new take on the Sonic the Hedgehog back-story. I am using the concept only, all other details for the established universe I will most likely redo or not use at all. First and foremost, there will be no Eggman. Second of all, most establish romances will remain the same, most of them. This is not a romance story, but one someone accepting that he really is a hero.
1. Prologue

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG characters are either registered trademarks or trademarks of SEGA Corporation. No infringement intended.

Prologue:

"Amy, come on. You know I can't run that fast."

A pink hedgehog turned on her heals and the boy following her stopped right in front of her, gasping for air. Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing a scowl on her face. "You really need to keep up. I'm not going to wait on you forever. I have no idea why mother insist that you hang around me. But I will not be late just because you're too slow." With that, she ran off again.

He whispered to himself. "Maybe it's because your mother knows I like you and wants you to like me." He sighed and ran on after her. He hated the fact that his legs were so much weaker then anyone else's. The doctors told him that it should get better as he grew. But that was a slow process and didn't stop the teasing now. Coupled with the fact that he was green made him a prime target. All that wouldn't matter to him if the pink girl almost a block ahead of him would just like him.

The kingdom was being gathered together to mark the end of a twenty year war with the humans of TownSwquare. King Acorn had defeated them and signed a treaty of peace. Today was his return to his home and seat of his throne, Mobitropilus. All his friends, well, Amy's friends, were gathering so that they could get a good view of the presentation. The king had a daughter that was about their age and he had shown her dad new how to impress her. It was nothing for him to throw a fireworks display just because she was feeling down. It was just for her, but all the kids in the kingdom were welcomed to watch.

He ran though the bushed he saw Amy run through and came face to face with a walrus. Jumping back in surprise, he relaxed when Router shook his hand. Router had always been the most accepting person of the group Amy called her own. It was a little surprising since she was the youngest. But she had the most charisma and no one really cared about it. They just liked having fun and she was good at finding cool things to do.

"Ya'll just in time." Bunnie was the tallest of the group and had keen eyes. Plus, being of the rabbit family, she had exhalent hearing.

"Would have gotten here sooner if I didn't have to wait on the slow poke." Amy pointed at him.

_One day, you'll like me._ It was the only thing that kept him chasing after her. Bunnie tolerated him, but never really seemed to enjoy him being there. Fiona the Fox was disgusted by him. Router was nice, but he was nice to everyone. Antoine turned his nose up at him every chance he got, that's what rich kids liked to do. All in all, he was there because everyone's parents said he could be there. This made it worse.

"Come on, guys. Let's just enjoy the show. Look! It's starting!" Roter pointed off in a direction that was away from the palace.

He strained his eyes, but caught the four red streaks as they curved in the air and got bigger. _Wait a second, why are they getting bigger!?_ He got his answer when they slammed into the front of the palace and exploded. That's when the screaming started. He couldn't stop staring as a large blue ship came into view and parked itself at the royal front door.

"By order of Dr Robotnik, you are all to submit for processing. Resistance will be met with deadly force."

He wiped his head around to see that the peace keeper robots that have served the people for years. But he saw that they had lasers now. Fearing that they would find him, he ran to the palace wall and found an air vent. Seeing no other way to get away, he climbed in. Then he realized that he was the only one that had done so. Looking back out, he searched for the others. But they had vanished in the sea of people trying to get away.

"They can take care of themselves. It's not like they're going to miss me." Pulling himself back inside, he made his way deeper into the system. A few minutes later, he could hear people talking. Then he caught the sound of his uncle's voice. Knowing that was a large comfort to him and he made his way toward the voices.

"...This is a high crime against the crown, Julian. How could you want to do this?"

He knew the kings voice. Finding a grate, he could see into the room where all the voices were coming from. He spotted his uncle behind several of the royal guards. The princess was no where to be found. _I bet they got her out of there in a hurry._ Then he found the king standing in front of one of his generals. The general that had been famous for winning battle after battle during the war. But he was out of uniform.

"Sire, I have wanted this from they very beginning. After all the years of waiting, I have come to claim this kingdom as my own."

"But why? You are my most decorated general. Everyone has adored your creations. No one has had a bad thing to say about in all the years you have been here. Why turn your back on all that has been given to you?"

"Because I hate your kind. All of them. This world wasn't always ruled by you beast. I plan to make this a reality again. To bring my kind back to the top of the food chain. I will not have to live with your fury kind thinking they are better then us anymore. So bow before me and I might consider sparing you."

When he finished, several of the Peace Keepers came in and pointed their weapons at the king. He, in turn, backed away from the fat man and allowed his own guards to defend him.

"Very well, Julian. If it's war you want, then its war you'll get. GUARDS!" The king ran out of the room. Then the shooting started. After that, more screaming


	2. Chapter One - Lighting a fuse

He stood one the edge of a building looking down on what had once been a beautiful city. With streets of stone, sparkling fountains, and trees as tall as the eye could see. Children used to run in the street, playing any number of games and laughing all the while. Shops with fresh foods would speared their aroma for what seemed like miles, causing his stomach to growl with the thought of a chilidog stand that used to be three blocks from where he stood. Voices of light conversation would be all around this area, for people were just plain happy at that time. Fond memories, but memories didn't change the present. They only reminded him why he kept coming back here.

What lay before him was a waste land in the form of a city. Buildings and streets where now filled with crushed hopes and wretched lives. Robot sentries maintained order of the enslaved population. Most did nothing but work, eat and sleep. If that was all the man in charge forced them to do, then he counted them as lucky. Some didn't have to work, but had work done to them. Even after so many years, he could still recall those days, and those voices.

_"Subject is prepped and ready Doctor."_

_A large, fat man walked up to the tank that he was looking out of. His dark eyes shined a red glow on him from head to toe. The man smiled a toothy smile as the hand appeared on the tank. The man backed away as he spoke to the other voice._

_"Then begin the process."_

_The breath mask on his face was supplying him with stale air. He wanted to scream, but the taste of the air gagged him. That is when the water around him seemed to start boiling. It felt like his skin was being burned. There was pain like thousands of needles in his legs. He wanted to run away, to be free from this. But he knew he was a weakling. He would have to have power to escape, but how would he be able to get such power? His head started throbbing as the pain overwhelmed him. A moment later, he blacked out._

_-'The subject has surpassed expectations.'-_  
_-'He completed the course ten times faster then the others did.'-_  
_-'Test show he has not reached his full potential.'-_  
-"...not reached his full potential"-

A faint hum behind him caught his ear. He turned slightly to bring the thing into view.

"One hover unit? Guess the good doctor hasn't guessed who's in his office yet." He smiled as he let it get a little closer. _Just have to make sure it comes in for the kill_. The hum had reached a new high and the sound of charging weapons told him it was time. He let himself fall off the ten story building. As he plummeted to the street below, he curled up into a ball and began spinning. The motion brought him against the nearby wall. As he made contact, he sped up. The clutter along the side of the alleyway made an almost perfect half pike, which was what he had planned on. He ramped around the pike and headed back up the adjacent wall, forcing himself to move faster.

The hovercraft had already moved past the ledge he had just left and had turned around to look down the wall he had just fallen down. This brought it right in line with the attack he was doing. As he left the building and launched into the air, he flexed his back. His quills stiffened and became razor sharp. He made contact with the crafts underside and bored right though the entire thing. He uncurled after exiting the doomed hover craft. As he came back down on the craft, he jumped off it as it fell to the alley floor. He stood on the same ledge again and watched it crash. Only seconds had passed.

He knew more would be coming now, they always did. The smoke from the fire alone would bring something around to investigate. It was the way things worked in Robitobilus. Nothing happened without the doctor's approval. 'But this time I'm not going to run and hide. I'm going to run right into the heart of this joint!' He was silently glad the buildings were made of stone; the fire would not bother them in the slightest. He expected a crowd would gather to pick at the scraps. Tech was scarce in this part of the city. Getting your hands on some would bring punishment if you were caught. But the risk was worth it if you could sell it fast enough. He had learned that just a few months ago. But he wasn't here today for coins; he was making a stand today. Facing something he had feared for far too long.

"Get ready, Robotnik! I'm checking in!" He turned and ran down an old ventilation pipe that exited onto the streets. Once there, he ran. The crowd that had quietly gathered along the rim of the ally noticed only a sudden rush of wind and a blue blur.

* * *

"Subject 1..3..1..7.. spotted in quadrant 2, section 4, top level." A screen spoke to a large round man sitting reclined in a specialized arm chair. His fingers tapped as he debated the best action to take. He admitted this subject has proven to be more of nuisance then the others. But he had been the most successful as well. The only thing this subject lacked, what all the subjects lacked, was a method for control. He opened his darkened eyes and brought his laser vision to bier on the data coming in from the reporting unit.

"Where is the subject now?"

"Unit Iota 124 reported sighting. Unit is currently not responding. Control has two units inbound to last known location. ETA ….2 minutes."

He waved his hand at the monitor and shook his head.

"Don't bother. Bring all units into the core. Orders are to shoot anything that appears to be blue moving at an extremely high rate of speed. Get a squad of SWAT-bots into my chambers." A cruel smile shown on his face. "And activate the Bot-niks."

"Acknowledged."

_Run; run, as fast of you can. Hedgehog_. The man let out a deep, dark chuckle as he turned his chair around to wait on his guard's arrival.

* * *

A red creature with dreadlocks that came down to his waist stood with his arms crossed and his eyes narrow. His head was large in relation to the rest of his body, but that was common among Mobians. White gloves covered his large hands that sprouted two larger knuckles. This is what he had taken as a name as he had grown older, Knuckles. No one could match his punching power. But that had not satisfied him. He learned martial arts as well and was known as one of the fiercest fighters in the world. He was watching a two tailed, yellow fox packing a backpack.

"I still don't like this, Tails. Going in alone could be deadly. If anything sees you, you're dead."

Miles Powers, also known as Tails, didn't need reminding. He had a great memory and a head for numbers, things that made him a master mechanic among other things. But that was not the reason he had volunteer for this mission. That reason was because he was the only one physically capable of doing it safely.

"I'm thankful you're trying to look out for me, Knuckles. But we have been over this a hundred times; I'm the only one here right now that can fly. So it has to be me. If anyone else attempts it, they run an even greater risk of getting caught."

"I still don't like it. Putting someone as valuable as you on this mission still seems like a bad idea. The Koon Team would be a better choice. At least there are four of them. And yes, I know they can't fly. But all this risk just to plant a probe we are not even sure will do the job Roter says it will just seems far too desperate."

Tails shouldered the backpack and threw the other strap around his other arm. He looked around for his 'tool belt' as he thought about the others comments and concerns. After he had acquired his belt and had strapped it on, he turns back to Knuckles.

"We're in desperate times. Rumors of Robotnik taking another sector can't be ignored. We need to know more about daily operations if we are going to have any real impact in slowing him down."

"There is only one way to slow him down and that is to strike at his forces. But the Princess doesn't want to and she's the boss."

He was perplexed by his colleague's reactions. "What's wrong Knuckles? You're never this antsy."

He walked over to the window and leaned on the wall beside it. "This is a war, Tails. Our homes are threatened. People are losing their lives to a maniac. I just want to strike back at him; for all that he has done to us."

Tails saw the hurt and pain behind that statement. The echidna race had been reduced to just a few hundred when Robotnik had invaded their home and taken most of them as test subjects. The experiments he did caused the spiked knuckles on each of their hands, as well as their ability to glide for a short time. Knuckles had been the strongest of them and had led them as the escaped the facility where they had been imprisoned at. They returned home to find it heavily guarded. After weeks of trying to reclaim it, they were forced to retreat. That was when they joined the Freedom Fighters.

"I'll tell ya what. How about I suggest to the Princess that my odds of success go way up if there happened to be a another team hitting a power station or something. Creating a diversion."

He shot up at that. A grin appearing on his face; he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Let's go see the Princess."

* * *

"Your kicks are just too low, sugar. Ya gotta hit higher if ya want to do any real damage."

A rabbit stood behind a pink hedgehog that was out of breath and panting. The hedgehog turned and looked back at her instructor.

"I won't need to kick higher if I had my hammer."

The rabbit crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Now ya told me ya wanted to learn more martial arts. That don't involved hammers. So if ya wanna quit…."

"NO, no. I am never going to make rank if I can't take someone down with my bare hands. Ok Bunnie. I'm ready."

Bunny Rabbot stood there is disbelief. She thinks that's the reason? She's as clueless as a crab in a boilen pot. She shook her head as Tails and Knuckles ran by.

"Hey, Bunnie you up for quick hit and run." Knuckles yelled.

"Why sure, sugar. Ya's don't mind, Amy?"

"Not at all, since I want to go too." She grabbed her utility belt that had her hammer on it. It was in micro mode, which meant it was about four inches long. Not like its full size of four feet and the hammer head as large as two coffee cans. They all ran to the large hut in the center of the village where Princess Sally usually was.

Others were their as well. Scouts checking in, merchants bring supplies and representatives from other groups coming to trade. Info was the most popular item being traded right now. Knothole village was well known for its recon and spy teams. Which was the reason Tail's mission was so vital.

Tails walked up to the princess and waited till she looked up from her monitor. "Yes, Tails?"

"General Knuckles has requested that he be allowed to do a quick 'hit and run' attack on Robornik's forces as cover for my mission."

Sally raised an eye brow. "Oh really? Does he think he can do this without wasting any resources?"

Knuckles stepped up and addressed her himself. "I would need no resources other then the ones we are already using. I would take a volunteer squad in. Like Tails mentioned, this would be a hit and run attack. If forces even hint at overwhelming us, we pull out. This is meant to only distract the military forces in the area, not to defeat them. Although if we do, that's all the better." He rubbed his hands together.

Sally glared at him for a minute until he stopped, then looked out at the other two that had came with them. "Are you the volunteers?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bunnie and Amy said in union.

She sighed as she considered the option. "If I approve this, you will have to move out immediately. I wanted Tails back here by night fall. But that counted on him flying most of the way there. This will put you out for days. Plus, you will have no recon. So you are running into this blind. Do you even have a target?"

"Swat-bot Outpost Number 47. It should pull all forces in that section to us and give Tails a clear path though the near by suburbs to one of the communication modules near the core. That and scout reports for that outpost just came in yesterday. So they are the most up to date."

Sally hesitated as she considered the group before her, but she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why am I letting you do this? ... Knuckles, you are a go, provided you find a forth member to go. I will have a DETAILED report given to me the morning after your return. If I don't have one, you are off the front line in my next strike mission. Tails, this doesn't change anything for you. If they can't provide the cover, we still need that probe placed. Dismissed." She turned her attention away form them.

They filed out a second later. Knuckles got one the echidna in his normal squad to join them and they where off.

* * *

He ran as fast down the city streets. The air warped around him as he approached the sound barrier. Not yet, I need that boom to blow away the competition. A smile came to his face. The pun was funny even to him. But what is the point in being the fastest thing alive if you couldn't make yourself laugh?

The core of Robotniks Mobitropolis came into view. There was no doubt in his mind that a hundred units were waiting for him. That concerned him even less, he liked a challenge. He kept his speed in check and saw the hover units and SWATbots appear. Too late and too slow. He pushed himself over the barrier of sound and created a sonic boom. A few shots made their way in his direction, but were way off. A moment latter, he was past them.

Sparks flew as he skidded to a stop and watched the sound wave hit the bots. The ones on the outer most line flew back and slammed into the line behind them. All the hover units had crashed out of sight. The third line was knocked off its feet, but was now getting back up. With a smirk, he ran into the fortress. Leaving his pursuer in a cloud of dust.


	3. Chapter Two - Rivals

Knuckles waved to Tails as they parted ways just outside of the city limits. The fox had told them what he planed to do and when, so that they could coordinate their efforts. While he still had reservations about the plan, he felt better about being in the field where he might be able to offer his friends something more then just good luck. It was not his normal place to be there on the battlefront, but here he was. Walking cautiously down a city street that lay in ruin. The entire outer city looked like this and he hated it. Somewhere here, there was others just trying to keep warm or survive on what scraps they could find. Mobians whose spirits had been crushed by the iron boot of Doctor Robotnick. There was really nothing holding them here, just the fear of being hunted down like so many others. Turned from worthless laborer into a test subject. Even he had to admit that labor sounded better then being tested on.

But he was a survivor of the test. This explained how and why he had a second tail and could spin them to create his own helicopter. The medics had been baffled for weeks at how his tails were so strong yet sat in something that looked like a ball joint. It didn't matter to him the how, just the why. As much as he knew about Robotnick, the more he seemed to not know about him. There was no rational reason for the experiments he conducted. His armies had already conquered a forth of Mobias with no signs of real lose. So he had no need for soldiers. Saving races? No, he seemed to not care about anything. So he wouldn't care about saving them. The only thing that made any logical sense was that he was plain evil and wanted to get back at those he thought had wronged him. But even that didn't really seem right.

Tails ducked in a building as a hover unit went by. There was no end to the patrols that came by, but everyone feared them and avoided there eye if they could. There were rumors that some were just taken because the mad doctor was low on specimens or that he was using them to train his SWAT Bots how to fire on live targets. Neither possibility made him feel better, the more reason to just remain out of sight. The sound of crying caught his ear. He turned to see that a mother was holding her two children shielding them from something. He swallowed as he realized that the only thing it could be was him.

"I won't hurt you. I'm just hiding for a second." He said, trying to be reassuring.

"Just leave. I know what you are. Just leave before you endanger us even more." The fury in the mother's eyes made him take a step back.

"I promise no harm will befall you. I'm . . " The mother cut him off

"I care little who you are. Just LEAVE!" The sobs of the children finally pushed him out.

Outside, he ran as fast as his short legs would take him. He hated the mother for thinking he would harm them, hated the fact that she was in rags as well as the children clinging to her, but most of all he hated the one responsible for turning this place into the paranoid den of filth. Wrapping his tails together, he perplexed them to create lift. He raised himself just a few inches off the ground. He flexed his back to cause himself to gain speed as he moved forward. It was all he could do to keep on target and forget the fear in the kids' eyes he had just left.

"One day, they will welcome me in as a trusted friend. One day...".

* * *

"hmmmmmmmmm" He pondered his next move as a patrol of bots walked by him for the forth time. For a good portion of his life, he had never rushed into things. Always taken time to work out just how to get the result he wanted. But here lately, irrational rushing seemed to be working for him. It could be the speed. Speed was his slave now, and he its master. Nothing was faster then him. It was so odd that he was thinking like that, but the facts supported his claims. The good doctor's toys could not keep up with him. He could break the sound barrier. Even gravity seemed to have no grip on him at times. He worried that he may in fact be becoming arrogant. Like those kids had...

"Stray thoughts will not get me into the doctor's office." Four bots turned with arm lasers pointed in his direction. He cursed his outburst, but took the opportunity to poke fun at them. "Oh, now you see me? I've only been standing here for ten minutes." Leaping forward, he ran again. This time running around the room until an air current was formed. The result was the bots were now flying into the air, flailing there arms. He stopped at the spot he had just vacated. Without something to maintain the current, it died out. This, in turn, caused the bots to fall to the ground. Three of the four landed on each other and didn't move. The last started to regain its footing. It looked up to see a foot coming right at it. The kick pushed it and into the wall, shorting out several components.

He stood there with his arms on his hips, shaking his head. "Shame, you guys sleeping on the job. Don't worry, I'll tell the doc you gave me a good run around." He laughed as he sped off down another hallway

_Is this the kind of person I want to be? I sound like an arrogant bully. I'm not invincible, being caught taught me that much. But I'm fast. So very fast. Maybe I can just avoid everything coming at me. Wait? I'm super powered now. I have power like no one else. I heard them say that I was better then any of the others. Why can't I pick fun at the enemy? After all, they are bots. They don't have feelings._

He shifted left down another hallway. This would take him to a ramp to the next level. Thanks to a map device his uncle had given him, he could plan his attacks carefully. He had taken three days to memorize the layout of this palace, but things had changed since the map was updated. The Doc had removed some paths and blocked others. Thankfully, the map was always updating. So this would not happen next time he came here. If there ever was a next time.

Bots ahead of him caused him to slow down a little. Although he didn't fear them, he knew their master was crafty enough to pull some weird things. But rather then face them, he turned left. Knowing that he would come to an elevator at the end, he curled up into a ball and increased his speed. He suddenly slowed as he was tearing thought the metal of the doors. Once he was though, he uncurled and ran upward.

"HA, even gravity is too slow. I'm the man. I can do ANYTHING!"

The thoughts pushed him to run just a little harder till he reached the floor he wanted. Curling up again, he bounced off the side of the wall and sawed through another door.

He stopped and looked around. This was nothing like the description of the throne room waiting room. There was only a line of lights leading up the throne room door. Everything else was black, devoid of all life and texture that had once made this place inviting and calm. Now it made his heart race with fear that there might be traps hidden in the shadows.

'Traps? You're faster then any trap. Get your feet in gear and check in.'

He ran forward and lasers shot at him, but he zig zagged around them till he reached the throne room door. It admitted him with a swoosh.

"Welcome, Hedgehog. I must say, I expected you here fifteen minutes ago. Did the welcoming committee hold you up? I do apologize for that. I can be so unaccommodating these days. Please, come in. Some tea?"

Doctor Ivo Robotnik was man that was over twice his height, but as round as he was tall. However, he didn't seem to be hindered at all by the gelatinous mass that was his stomach. His outfit of choice of one piece that was red on top and black on the bottom. Separated by gray lines on what once was his waist. In the center of the mass was a black circle outlined by the same gray lines that broke up the suit. The last piece was short yellow cape. It had to be enough fabric to clothe two more people. But his fashion sense, or lack there of, was not the most notable parts of him. While he did wear gloves on each hand, it was the right arm that drew attention. There was gray metal where there should be skin. A robotic arm that few would even dare try, much less have done successful. Robotic limbs just didn't seem to work on Mobians. But Robotnik had found a way. Then there were his eyes. A red dot marked his pupil, the rest was a gray mass that seemed like a void.

But this was not the first time he and seen the doctor. What had him on edge was that there was really a table set for two with a tea pitcher at the center. The doctor poured himself a cup then poured some in the second cup. Then motioned for him to sit. He walked up the grayish green ramp that lead out to the center hub of the chambers that the doctor had made for himself. There was no throne, at least not now. Now there was just two chairs, a table, and tea.

"Two sugars." He sat down at the table and sipped the tea after the doctor had added his request. He didn't want the fat man to see him afraid. No matter how much he really was.

"There, now. It is nice to share a cup now and then. I used to do this with the king once a week. But, alas, those days are over. I have defeated him and he is no longer a rival." There was honestly a sense of lose in his voice. Something he never thought the man could conjure up. But then he looked up at him with a toothy grim. "But now there's you. You have caused me great loses. Set numerous projects back years. Even managed to invade my personal dwelling. I must admit that I had almost given up hope at meeting another that could match me again."

"I aim to please. After all you've done for me; it was the least I could do." He smiled and gave a slight nod. Every fibber in his body was telling him to run, that this was some trick. But the tea was high quality, and he really was interested at why this kind of display was being put on. He expected a large room with the doctor in some kind of giant robot. A good fight to the death. But this...was totally unexpected. More then that was the fact the doctor seemed to be showing him a lot of...respect.

The man chucked at his comment. "A quick wit. Marvelous! I had suspected less. You are indeed full of surprises." He sipped his tea again.

"I take it this is poisoned. Should be five, maybe six minutes before I fall over?" It was a cheap ploy. His Uncle Chuck had him raiding labs for samples of every poison Robotnik had. Giving him small doses here and there to build up a tolerance to all of them. Thus far, he was immune to over thirty seven different toxins.

The smile from the doctor's face was gone and his eye grew wide with shock. "You wound me, my boy. I would not waste the effort on one such as you. If I desired your death, it would be grand and public. Not in private. No, the tea is pure. A fine one too. I discovered it on a floating island the natives called Angel Island. I confess that I took a greater interest in the tea then I did the natives. But business did require I capture them."

This confused him further. This was a man of evil, treating him like a dear friend. He had personally destroyed several factories and set countless captives free. The fat man even admitted that he had cost him years of work. Why treat him like this? "I admit the flavor is divine. You have great taste for tea. But there are things I need to do."

The bald man nodded as he sat his cup down. "I must agree." He sighed. "So much work to do."

"There is also the matter that I want your head on a platter." He sat his own cup on the table, but remained sitting. His reflexes should be fast enough to get him out of the chair it there was an attempt to stop him.

He gave a dismissing wave as if the matter did not bother him at. "Yes, yes. But you might want to tend to a little matter outside." A screen came to life on his right side. A camera was following an orange and white fox running around. By the look of it, he was heading toward the core. The same place he was. He turned toward the man with a glare, but he had simply stood up and picked up the tea cup for one last sip. "I have a new robot heading out to meet this one. A Bot-nick. Plus there is another group attacking an outpost. They will be eliminated soon."

The tone he used was like he was swatting flees, not killing people! He had to do something, save them somehow. Letting the chair fall backwards, he curled up into a ball and raced to the door. He stopped at the door and turned back around. "This isn't over. I'll be back,"

The fat man laughed. "I'm counting on it, my boy. By the way, what name are you going by now?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He raced down the hall and vanished into the sea of corridors. With only the faint sound of the mad man's laugh echoing in his ears


	4. Chapter Three - Hog tying

Bunny grabbed a rock and threw it at the Hover Unit that had been chasing her. It hit with such force that it caused the fuel cells to rupture and detonate. 'Thank you Router for making me these arm enhancers.' She looked around and saw the others were also engaged. Knuckles was pounding SWAT-bots as fast as his hands could move. Amy was tackling her own set as she tried to punch into the outpost itself. The other member, Rake was his name, had fallen in the first strike.

She cursed as another Hover Unit came into view. Another rock in hand, it fell a moment later to her mighty throw. The Intel they had on this place had been grossly uninformed. Knuckles plan was a simple one that should have resulted in zero deaths and injuries. Attack the outpost, draw out the group, and then retreat a little. Hold for a while, and then retreat again. This give and take should have worked, but that was figuring that the enemy had not been waiting on them. They had managed to get up the door of the outpost without seeing a guard. Thinking they might actually be able to take the outpost, they tried to enter it. Only to be greeted by a squad of SWAT-bots waiting on them. Poor Rake didn't have a chance to scream before ten bolts shot through him. It only got worse from there. More bots marched up from their rear and pinned them down, forcing them to hold the line they had. They had managed to open a wider gap and give her a little breathing room for dealing with the hover units, but it was taking too long. She was already starting to feel fatigued.

"Guys! The entrance it clear. I have cover!"

Amy's words were a blessing to hear. Knuckles leaped out of the fray he was in and made a mad dash toward the outpost. She joined him a moment later. Bolts raced past them as they started zigzagging to avoid them. A few moments later, they were inside and Amy closed the door.

"It's locked, but I don't think that will last very long. I keyed all the outside terminals off. But again, I don't think that will hold."

She was still panting from the run as Knuckles stepped up and looked around. He was breathing hard, but was not letting it keep him down. "We have to see if there are any weapons in here we can use. Something that might buy us enough time to escape. I just hope Tails is doing better then we are."

"That little guy can take care o'himself." She picked herself up and started walking deeper into the outpost. The hail storm of laser fire hitting the door was beginning to get on her nerves.

"We could try calling for help." Amy spoke up as she hopped along behind them.

"They wouldn't make it here on time. You heard the Princess, we have no back up. All we have is what we can find. Let's just get to the control room and see if there is anything we can use there.

* * *

He jerked his head around again as moved into an ally in the main city. What remained of the city here was either factories or old building with no purpose at all. At least that was what it looked like. Tails didn't believe that Robotnik didn't use every inch of space he had for his own personal reasons. But that fact wasn't what had him on edge. He felt like something was watching him.

The communication center he was going to tap into was one that sat on top of a power station just a few more blocks a head of him. It was the perfect place since the power station could energize the probe and hide the signal as just electrical static. But the catch was that it was surrounded high voltage wires that prevented anyone from reaching it from the outside. That was unless you could fly.

A clang from down the road caught his attention. 'What was that?' Waiting wasn't getting him any closer to going home. Spinning his tails, he lifted himself up and over the building he was standing behind. As he reached the top, he saw the station and his goal. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

CAWWWWWWW

His head searched for the source of the call. Then his eyes came to rest on a large purple metal hawk that had been sitting on the building had had been right behind him a few second ago.

"How did I miss THAT?" He tilted his tail to further push himself forward. Shifting to the side had been intended to keep him in line with his goal, but it also saved him from being lunch. The hawk shot passed him with blurring speed. Biting back a curse, he dropped down as he pushed for more speed. But the hawk was faster. Two passes later, it managed to nip at his arm, drawing blood.

He took a sharp turn into another lane between the buildings. This caused him to lose the hawk to lose him for a second. But the CAWW told him it wasn't far behind. Taking every turn he could to keep it back a little, but didn't stop it.

"What kind of bird is this?" 'I would love a chance to look at the tech there. A metal device capable of moving at high rate of speed with almost zero noise output, what a piece of work.'

He shot down another lane and stayed the course toward the power station.

CAWWWWW

The hawk had a lock on him and was gaining ground. 'It's now or never. I have a mission to complete. If I can just drop this probe on the node, Router said it would attach itself. I just have to reach it.' He looked behind him and saw the hawk just a few feet behind him. Fear engulfed him as he realized that he was too far away.

Just then, a blue streak raced down the road and shot up at him. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. But it didn't happen. Then he heard the call of the hawk that sounded like it was falling away from him. Gathering all his courage, he peaked down and saw the hawk on the ground with a blue hedgehog standing in front of it. He wanted to watch the fight, but he needed to plant the probe first. Racing over the station, he dropped it on the node. It snapped around it and was motionless a few seconds later. It seemed to be working and he hoped Router was receiving something.

He raced back to the battle to find that the hawk had taken to the air and was now flapping its wings as hard as it could. The created a wind tunnel that the blue hedgehog was running in. What shocked him was that the hedgehog was gaining ground. As fast as the air was going, he was moving forward. The hawk was starting to show signs of strain from the prolonged production of the wind. Then he got a closer look at the blue runner, he was smirking. 'How is that possible? He has to be running at least a hundred and five miles an hour. How can that not tire him?'

All of a sudden, the hedgehog's feet became a blur as he pushed himself forward. This launched him into the air and into the hawk. The kick sent the bird bot to the ground again. But this time, the hedgehog didn't wait for it to get up. He curled up in a ball and raced forward. The action cut the hawk in half when he reached it.

Landing in front of him, he introduces him. "That was incredible. My name is Miles Power, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. It was nothing. I'm just glad you're safe. But the danger is not over. Your friends are also in danger. Where are they?"

* * *

"Ah, guys. I don't think the doors can take much more. Not to mention that the radar shows two bombers coming in fast. I give them three, maybe four minutes out." Amy was hunched over a monitor hitting keys as fast as she could.

Bunnie returned then with a handful of canisters. Dropping them on the floor in front of Knuckles. "I found enough gas bombs to clear out a pork and beans festival, but nuten good."

"Well, then we have two options. Get flattened by the bombers and pray this structure is solid enough to withstand the barrage. Or try and fight our way out."

"Hey, something small is heading toward us. Moving very fast. It just over shot the bombers. ETA...it's here." Amy race to the window and looked out at the field. The bots had stopped firing on the door and had turned their attention on the new comer. All she saw was a blue blur race in and out of the group. When it left, only a pile of broken parts remained.

"What is that?" Knuckles said as he joined her by the window.

"I dunno. But I like it." Bunnie smiled as she followed the blur.

Then the blur appeared in front of them, it revealed the blue hedgehog. "You all need to get out of here. The way should be clear enough. I'll deal with the bombers and catch up to you." He turned to leave.

"Wait, we don't even know your name." Amy held her hands together and smiled sweetly.

"Later. Now MOVE." He vanished down the side of the building and raced out in the direction of the incoming bombers.

"Should we help him?" Bunnie asked.

"He can take care of himself." The three were shocked to see a floating fox in front of them. Then relief washed over them as they realized who it was. "Elevator, going down." He reached out to take Amy's and Bunny's arms. Gently, he lowered them to the ground. Knuckles came over the side and dug his knuckles into the wall to slow his fall. They all landed on the ground a short time later.

"So was your mission a success?" Knuckles asked.

"It was after Sonic took on a giant hawk that was chasing me." Tail said and they started running toward the forest.

"So, his name is Sonic. That is so dreamy." Amy said as she ran.

"Oh, brother. Am I gunna hav to listen to this all the way home?" Bunny said.

'Two bombers a hundred feet in the air. No curves in the ground steep enough to launch me into the air. How am I going to deal with them?' Sonic stood on the pile of SWAT-bots he had made into a scrap pile a minute earlier. Trying to figure out a method for dealing with the air borne craft.

* * *

He could see them getting closer and opening their blast doors. Eye sight was also something new he was getting used to. His eyes had never been so good and able to pick put so many little details at once. It seemed to be more then just good vision, but another sense that helped him move at the great speeds he could now manage. Just another thing to help him fight the fat man.

'Was that really Amy?' Letting his thoughts wonder a bit while he waited for his foes to get there gave him a moment to take stock of what all had happened in the last half hour. It had been a while since he had really talked to anyone other then his uncle. Even though his elder did want him to reach out to others, Sonic had refused up till now. After all, he was still getting used to his abilities. He looked up and saw that the bombers were just about on top of him. Lightning flashed behind them and gave him an idea.

He jumped off the pile and started running around it as fast as he could manage. Soon, the spinning air reached up into the sky. A tornado had been formed and was moving. The bombers veered to avoid his efforts, but they were too close. They slammed into each other, causing the bombs within them to explode. He stopped and let the wind die down. As it did, something massive hit the outpost behind him. 'Not what I planned, but it works.' A faint hovering noise caught his ear. Looking in the direction it was coming from; he saw a round orb with a camera in it. 'So that is how he knew. Wonder just how many he has.' He gave it a wink before speeding off after the others.

* * *

"Oooooooooh. He is good. Very good." Doctor Robotnik leaned back in his chair. The surveillance orb had just witnesses the blue hedgehog run off into the forest. It was a few seconds more before the orb noted that it had lost the target.

Rubbing his hands together, he turned his attention to other screens that had data scrolling down them. This was nothing new for him; he wanted to know every little detail about his operations. Some things pleased him. The conversion of a city to his mechanical specifications was two days ahead of schedule. That was wonderful news. It meant he could start moving some operations away from here or creating a secondary facility.

"You called me, sir?" A short, scrawny man walked up to the giant chair in the center of the room. His head was large and only had a few hairs left on his head, none together. His manner was of someone who didn't really like what he was doing.

"Ah, Snively. I have reached an impasse." He rubbed his head as he turned the chair around to face the small man, who bowed when they came face to face.

"How so, sir?"

"This hedgehog, Sonic. He is causing me great pains. The Bot-nik I sent out after the fox didn't last three minutes against him. They just don't have enough brains to defeat a person as unpredictable as him."

"I see, sir. Have you devised a method where you could send some of your enhanced species after him?"

"If I had, do you think I would have called you?" His anger was starting to flare.

"No sir. It is sad they are not robots themselves. At least we could fix them when they failed."

His eyes shot open as the wheels in his mind turned. His massive hand reached down and grabbed the Snively by the shirt, lifting him up in the air till he was an inch from his face. Sweat was starting to pour out of the other man. "What did you say?"

"I said...if they were robots..." Robotnik dropped him to the ground, where he landed with a thump. The doctor was on his feet an instant later and walked over to a computer terminal that looked older then the rest. His hand flew over the keys as he search for something. Snively pick himself up and dusted himself off before speaking again. "If everything alright, sir."

Not looking away from the screen, he responded. "Years ago, while I was still a general in the kings armed forces, there was a project mentioned. It had a noble goal, to help people stop aging. But it had a side effect that caused it to not be released to the general public. When I took over, I made sure that all the old files remained intact. Ahhhhhhhhhh, the Robobization Project. Created by Sir Charles Hedgehog. I should have guess that he would have created something so grand. He was always five to ten years ahead of all the other scientist in the kingdom. " He attempted to open the file. It refused. His eyes narrowed as he tried another method. It too failed. "It would seem that the old man was better prepared then I had thought."

"Shall I get your hacking kit, sir?"

"No no. If he was cunning enough to make this lock, then there are several traps to prevent hacking. I don't need to risk this data." He snickered as he rubbed his hands together. "I have a more direct approach for dealing with this. Prepared my hover craft. We're going hunting."

* * *

**Don't forget to drop me a line and let me know if you like it or not. Who knows, might have more to put up if you do.**


	5. Chapter Four - No dice

The group of four had just reached the tree line when he screeched to a halt in front of them. Knuckles stepped up and offered a hand to him.

"I am General Knuckles Enchias. I would personally like to thank you for the aid you gave us back there." Sonic took his hand and shook it. "If you have some spare time, I would also like to invite you to Knothole. I'm sure Princess Sally Acorn would be overjoyed to meet someone with your skills."

Tails could see that Sonic didn't seem as happy about going to the village as everyone else was. So, thinking about what he could remember about hedgehogs and their likes, he offered a bit more. "I think you would enjoy the village. I know of a chili dog stand ..."

Sonic interrupted his thought. "I think I would be honored to see your chili..er...village and meet the Princess."

"Great. Then we should get moving. If we walk hard, we should be able to get there by dawn." Knuckles said as he turned into the forest and started walking. Bunny followed in short order. Amy did too after giving Sonic a wink and wave. Tails started walking too when Sonic held him back and whispered.

"You will point that stand out to me. Just in case I miss it." Tails nodded.

Sonic walked with him as they caught up to the others. Tails hung back a little bit and that didn't seem to bother the one walking beside him at all. For some reason, he didn't think that Sonic cared much for the large companies. So if he was going to get to know him any better, it might be best to keep things just between themselves. "So, I was wondering how you came about your speed?"

"I imagine the same way you came about your extra tail." Sonic echoed the low volume that Tails had used and kept his eyes forward. "The good doctor does know how to leave an impression on you."

"That he does. I was captured a few years ago while out testing a plane I built. Hover Units were able to corner me and drag me down. Last time I build a plane and not arm it for its maiden flight." Sonic smiled at the comment and had a warm, understanding look about him.

"He got me two years ago. My uncle and I had a fight that day. I ran out and got lost in the woods. Came out in one of Robotnik's traps he like's to set at the edge of the forest. Spent the next eight weeks as a test subject. He finally gave me a test were I could get away. Hooked back up with my uncle soon after."

They walked along the edge of a clearing. A few woodland creatures rushed back into hiding at the approaching Mobians.

"Bet he was glad to see you." Tails said as they passed back into the forest.

"Oh, yeah. Been out searching for me. He was a bit surprised though, but he saw a lot of great things I could do with this speed. Been raiding Butnik even since."

Tails was amazed at the level of confidence Sonic displayed. "We could really use someone like you in the Freedom Fighters. You seem to be a very good leader."

He noticed his comrade bite his lip at that. Unlike every other response, this one took a little while to come out. "I dunno about that. Leading hasn't really been my thing."

Tails defended his stance. "But you're a natural. The way you defended everyone and got all of us to safety. Taking on that metallic bird. You lead the way to victory today. All of us would have been lost had it not been for you."

Sonic waved the compliments away. "I was just doing what I could. Nothing special about that."

Tails pondered this and let the matter stand. It was shocking to find someone so capable be so reserved. The puzzle bothered him well into the night. The make shift camp they made was good enough and the warm fire lifted spirits. Sonic remained quiet for most of the conversation, only revealing details about the days events. He watched him to see if anything would crack the shell he seemed to encase himself in. But nothing did, and they slept for a few hours before continuing the trip home. Their hero was silent all the way to Knothole Village. Where a messenger came out to meet them.

"General Knuckles. It's great to see you alive, sir. The Princess said to take you and your group directly to her on your arrival."

Knuckles eyed the messenger carefully. "Of course. Did she say anything more?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, sir. Just that I was to escort you there."

Amy leaned over to Bunny and whispered, "Guess she thinks we'd run off." Bunnie glared in response.

Sonic put his nose to the air and started sniffing. As he moved to separate himself from the group, Knuckles stopped him. "You'll want to come with us. I want you to hear what the Princess says when we recall your heroic deeds."

Looking a bit defeated, Sonic nodded and fell in line behind Knuckles. Tails brought up the rear still deep in thought. Then he looked up and saw Amy starring at the blue hedgehog in front of her. _Really? We are in the middle of a war and she is going boy crazy now? Didn't I hear her say that she wanted a promotion? She better get this under control before Sally sees it. Bunnie already looks annoyed by it._

Bunnie had been glaring at the other girl for hours now. Scolding her more then once about being so obvious. Tail's noted that she wasn't mad that she was doing that, just that others could tell she was doing it.

Before he realized it, he was stepping up to the war room that served several functions. A planning room for supplies, troop movement, and attacks; plus the royal chambers for the village. While it wasn't grand by any stretch of imagination, it served its purpose.

Princess Sally Acorn dismissed three people standing in front of her when they walked up and waved them over. She looked pleased, which was better then the scowl she wore when they left.

"General Knuckles. Welcome back. News of your troubles reached us before your arrival. Thanks to the Tail's successful execution of the probe placement. We have been getting a ton of reports thanks to it and have managed to evacuate two villages before they were attacked. So congratulations to you all."

Knuckles stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you, your highness. But we can not take all the credit for this accomplishment. One of remarkable skill came to our aid in just the nick of time. He is gifted with incredible speed, taking out two full squads of SWAT-bots single handed. Then, to add to his heroic acts, he even took out two bombers before they over took us. Tails even mentioned that this remarkable hedgehog saved him from a new type of robot that tailed him. It is my great honor to present to you Sonic the Hedgehog."

The blue hedgehog looked up for the first time since they had arrived. Tails was almost embarrassed by how little their new acquaintance was paying attention. He was being showered in praise, but didn't seem to care. But once he heard his name, he looked forward and took notice of the person before him. He seemed taken aback, almost shocked. But he moved forward and kneeled before the Princess.

"It is my honor to meet you, Princess." The smile on his face was not faked at all. He really was thrilled to be meeting her. It was something to behold at this point, as he could not recall Sonic being thrilled about anything other then the chili dog stand. Then he noticed the princess. She was smiling at him, but it wasn't just a smile. Her eyes were set as if she was looking at something ... desirable.

"Rise, hero. We owe you a deft of gratitude. General Knuckles is not known for praise, so I am having a hard time fully comprehending what you could have done to earn such a rare feat from him."

"I just did what I could, your highness. What anyone would have done." Once again, not taking credit for his bravery.

"You don't give yourself your just dues. If you are as fast as I have been told, then this is a great thing. I would like to speak to you further about. However, I must attend to a few matters. Could you meet me here in two hours after I see to things?"

Sonic looked up into her eyes before he answered. There was a slight hesitation, but he spoke up a few moments later. "It would be an honor."

Sally nodded and Sonic rose to his feet. The slight bewildered look might have been missed by most people, but Tails was a master mechanic. He notices everything. 'She had forgotten we were here. I think she is attracted to Sonic. Oh, boy. This is going to be hilarious if Amy feels the same. Both of them have a temper. Might as well get back to my plane and let this be. I don't want to get caught in the cross-hairs.'

When they were dismissed, Tails made to go back to his workshop at the edge of town. Several waved at him as he walked by. A few kids ran by and stopped to talk to him for a little bit before he could get by them. He liked the fact they felt comfortable around him. But the memory of that mother he met in the city still ate at him. The pure horror in the kids' eyes and the anger of the glare the mother had. He shook his head as he pulled away from the kids and pressed on.

"Hey, bud." Tails looked up and saw Sonic standing a few feet a head of him. He smiled as he guessed at how he got there before him.

"Thought you might be busy. You do have a meeting with a princess in a while."

His companion shrugged. "As much as I am looking forward to that. I was really looking for that Chili Dog stand. But Am...that pink hedgehog won't leave me alone. I don't know how she keeps finding me, but I think I might have lost her. Ran down to a crossing in the river and back."

"But the only crossing is twenty miles down stream."

"I noticed. Hope that buys me some time."

Tails smiled again. It was nice to see him warming up to someone. He didn't really think it would have been him, but he didn't mind having someone to talk to. "I think she likes you."

Sonic was wide eyed when he turned to face him. "What?! Her? No. She can't like me."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm just not her type." He was nervous about something.

"I think the Princess might too."

This time, it was a smile. One hand on his hips and the other on his chin as he considered it. "Now she is not bad looking at all. You really think she likes me? We only just met."

"I don't think anyone could miss the way she was looking at you."

"Hmmmmmmmm. That could make this meeting all the more interesting, wouldn't you say?" Coy, the guy was being coy.

"Yep. Since we are here, you wan to see my latest model?"

Sonic looked up and around at the building he was standing in front of. It was a house that looked like most of it was buried. The top hut was made of wood with metal bands holding key structure points. It wasn't large, but it wasn't bad for one person. The pair walked in the front door and climbed down a ladder off to the right of the door. Below ground, there was a large hanger with two completed planes and one almost assembled. Sonic whistled at the sight.

"Man, you built all these yourself?" Tails nodded. "And you call me gifted. You got some mad skills." He walked forward up to the front of the line and admired the blue plane. "Single prop. I always thought it gave you easier control the duel props. A two seater with a belly bay. Very nice."

It was his turn to be shocked by something Sonic did. "You know planes?"

He shrugged. "My uncle was big into them. Taught me to fly as soon as I could reach the peddles. Haven't flown much over the past few years because I kept getting them shot up. But I never got shot down. Had one wing that looked more like Swiss cheese, but I still managed to get her home. He's still trying to figure out how I managed that."

Tails was still staring at him as he moved to the second plane. How could he have not met him before? Aviators were not common and in high demand in every resistance group. He had a letter on his desk from yet another group in the far regions that promised him gold if he would pilot a captured bomber they had. As much as he would love to get his hands on a bomber, he didn't want to leave the Freedom Fighters. Sally had been very accommodating to him and almost all the generals in her army respected him. The respect of so many proven solders made him want to help them all the more.

"Tri wings. Interesting choice. I like the way you did it, though. Top wing in the normal position, second mid level on the body, and last one on the bottom. Stays level with ease? Thought so."

"Just who is your uncle? I have had a hard time finding anyone in the eight villages the Freedom Fighters cover that knew a third what you do. If nothing else, I bet I've heard of him."

Sonic bit his lip for a second while he considered his answer, the he turned to face his him with hands on his hips and chest out, proudly proclaiming, "Sir Charles Hedgehog of the Royal Science Division."

His jaw dropped to the floor. Not only did he know of his uncle, but had been writing him back and forth for over four years now. He never mentioned having a nephew or any family at all. But that might be a security issue. But still, THIS was his nephew!

"Guess you know him. OH, wow. It's time for my meeting. Gotta run. See ya." With that, he vanished up the ladder and out the door. Tails heard the door slam shut. But he still could not get over the shock.

Walking over to his tool box, he picked up a wrench he needed to start working on his plane again. All the while wondering if he had ever met the speed demon before.

* * *

_So Tails knows Uncle Chuck. Bet he is that pilot he keeps writing to. He's really is a skilled mechanic. Guess this is another reason I should stop doubting Uncle Chuck._ He ran up to the door to the tent and leaned on the corner pole supporting it. He could hear Sally still talking with what he suspected to be generals of her resistance force. Tails' comment about eight villages had him guessing that there was least one general for every two.

Bunnie walked by and waved at him. She smiled when he nodded back and he gave her a wink. It was amazing at just how much he was getting away with. Meeting a princess, having a general go on about how he was a hero, having girls chase him, even acting arrogant without anyone really saying a word. It was like he was...somebody. Even popular. But while that made him happy, nothing would make him more happy then getting out of here. He wanted to get back to Uncle Chuck, but knew that was not possible right now. He was off on some expedition and would keep radio silence unless he was in trouble.

A group filed out of the tent full of strong looking men and women. He was impressed by the display. It took a moment for one of them to notice him, then they all turned to look. It they weren't sizing him up, it sure as heck felt like it. He gave them a causal salute which they took better then he thought they would. Two of them nodded and walked on. They lady smiled and winked at him. The last one almost glared, but nodded and joined the others. It made him feel a little awkward, but they were people like him. He wasn't in this army, so their rank didn't really mean anything to him.

'I really am turning into an arrogant punk.' It was something that scared him. He didn't want to become that kind of person. But his powers seemed to make people think he was some type of "bad boy". But the attention was nice for the most part. Amy finding him was going to happen so long as he stood still. For some reason, she was able to hunt him down no matter where he hid. Hence the reason he ran down river and over it. It should take her several hours to cover that.

Knuckles walked out and nodded at him before heading off in the same direction as the previous group. Sally came out a few seconds later. She looked around searching before she saw him. The smile was a sweet one and he took a deep breath because of it. Then he stepped forward and bowed to her.

"As her majesty requested, I am here." Lifting his head up, he caught her blushing. He smiled in return.

"Please, call me Sally."

"As you command, Sally." He got an annoyed smile. It told him he hadn't pushed his luck just yet.

"I think I might know a place you will enjoy." She lead him off in another direction and talked while they walked toward something that smelled good. "I wanted to speak to you off the record. Knuckles told me in detail what you did and recounted what Tails told him. All of this seems hard to believe. Can you really run that fast?"

"I haven't really pushed myself to my limits. But yes, I can run as fast as he said. My Uncle clocked me doing a hundred and twenty kilometers an hour at what I call a decent pace. It's something I can maintain for over an hour without getting tired."

She blinked in disbelief as they came to the food court of the village. Three vendors had stools outside for customers to sit on as they ate. One caught his eye and he almost started drooling as the thought eating there. She lead him over to that one and ordered him three chili dogs. His heart leaped for joy as the man sat the plate down in front of him. One vanished in two bites before he realized that he was still in the presence of a princess. _Nice move. Next, lets show her your stinky socks. That should win her heart._ He took smaller bites on the second and noticed that she didn't cringe as much as she had on the first one.

"That is amazing. I would love to meet your uncle if you would like to stay in the village. You are more then welcomed to stay." She batted her eyes a few times and he nearly choked. There was no denying it now, she really did like him. He had to admit that she was really cute. But he didn't think he was ready to be here, not yet.

"That is great offer and I will let him know that as soon as I hear from him again. But his workshop is hard to move. Plus there are a lot of projects he has in the works right now. One of those has me doing some raiding of my own."

The owner sat a glass filled with a pink liquid in front of Sally. She sipped it before continuing. "So our assumptions are true. You are actively fighting Robotnik." He nodded. "Then join us. You could do so much more here. Your gift can help protect countless people struggling to keep things together as more camps and villages get attack."

He swallow the last bite and tossed the owner a coin. The pig man picked it up and nodded. "I can't. Not right now."

Sally looked down at her drink for a few moments. "What if I wanted to stay? For my sake."

Sonic was getting nervous now. "As much as I want to. I can't." He got up and stretched slightly, getting ready to head out.

"Why?" She remained seated and stared at his back as she waited for an answer.

"Promises." He said as he dropped his head in thought. He really didn't want to say much more, but he hated leaving her hanging. "And memories."

The dust he kicked up settled thirty seconds later. A small blue dot could barely be seen in the distance.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Have fun.**


	6. Chapter Five - Hard to get

**Hey-o. If you like what your reading, let me know about it. Leave a review of what you like to didn't like. Leave ideas or comments. Who knows, it might inspire me.**

* * *

"This is an outrage!" This was the fourth time she had heard that phrase out of Knuckles mouth since they had came back from their lunch break. Sally had informed them before that she was going to extend an invitation to Sonic to join their ranks and form a team around him. Almost all the generals had agreed that such an action was a wonderful idea. Everyone but Howler of the wolf pack. He said that Sonic was a loose cannon that could not be trusted, a view none of the rest had until now. Knuckles now joined his side, but with a loader voice.

"As I have told you, it was an invitation. Not a royal order. He had every right to say no. We have no right to stop him from continuing on with his own goals. I agree that he could be a great service to us, but forcing him would be no better then Robotnik forcing us to work in his factories. That and I don't think we could force him."

"This could be an issue with our plans for the near future. He wasn't figured in when we calculated the effect of the move. His interference could put the entire operation in jeopardy." Nadia the fox pointed out. Sally had hoped she would not point that out and get Knuckles going again. But she could already see the red soldier getting redder.

"I understand your concerns about this operation. However, we have invested too much time and effort into this already to halt things just because of one hedgehog. So unless anyone can give me honest reason why Sonic will foul this up or a method to convince him that doesn't involve head trauma." Knuckles hand almost went up, "I'm ordering all of you to let it go. We can deal with it WHEN it becomes a problem, not before. So can we please move on to how supply shipments are going? Yes? Good. General Rac, your report."

She sat down as the raccoon stood up and starting talking, thankful to put the blue hedgehog out of her mind for a few minutes.

* * *

Bunny walked out of her hut and down the lane as Amy ran up beside her. The pink hedgehog was sweating and out of breath. Her pink dress was torn in a few places and her shoes were muddy. "What in the sam hill happened to you?"

"Was trying...to find...Sonic...Didn't ...find him." She was still breathing hard.

"Well, gosh. He sped out of here almost four hours ago. Sally and the generals in anoder meeten. They don't sound chipper." Bunny shook her heard.

Amy was turning red now. "YOU MEAN HE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING BYE TO ME!"

"Dang, girl. He didn't say bye to anyone. He just up and ran off."

Amy stamped off to her hut with so much fury that Bunny could have sworn steam was coming out of her ears. Not giving it a second thought, she walked on to the command tent where the generals were getting into their respected carts to head back to each of their commands. The guard at the door told her to come on in and that the princess was expecting her. Walking past the war room table, she made her way to the back where Sally had made her personal quarters. Knocking of the makeshift door, she pushed it open. Sally was sitting on her bed and motioned her to take the seat.

Bunnie moved over to the seat and sat down. This had been their ritual for a while now. She was the princesses personal consoler. It really was just girl talk.

"Bunnie, I swear they are going to drive me nuts about Sonic."

"How ever so? They can't hunt him down, ees too fast."

"But they want to try. Think he'll ruin everything."

"What do you think?"

Sally sat up and crossed her legs. "I think he won't. But something is not right. He told me the reason he couldn't join us was promises..."

"Bet to his uncle."

"And memories."

Bunnie scratched her chin on that one. What memories could make him not want to join them? "Maybe Tails knows somethen. Sonic did take a liken to him. They talked all the way back here."

"Maybe, but I hate to pry." Bunnie smiled at her and the princess glared. "Don't you get that look. I know what you're thinking and no."

"Girl, you got it bad. Just fess up now and spare me the long, drawn out argument about this. I've know you too long not to know."

"But Bunnie. I'm a PRINCESS! Heir to the throne."

"Which doesn't exist right now. As ya like to point out when someone calls you 'your highness'."

Sally got up and started pacing. "But...but he is rude. The way he ate was atrocious. And ...and he just ran off."

"Now your just making excuses. He is rather handsome, ya know?"

Sally stopped and rubbed her head. "Yes, I know. And he even acted like he liked me. But the fact is that he didn't stay when I asked him to for my sake alone. He ditched me."

"What did he really say? All of it."

Sally started pacing, a sign Bunnie took that she was right in where she was leading this conversation. "He said he wanted to. But he can't."

"So he wanted to be here with you, but had other obligations dat pulled him away."

"Yes."

"How's it feel to have dat line said to you rather then ya sayn it?"

Sally stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her. "Now that is not fair. I'm leading an army!"

"And you know he's not?"

She sighed in defeat. "No, I don't. I didn't get much out of him at all. Just that nagging question of what memories are keeping him from staying here."

"I don't know bout memories, but I do know somethen else that might be doing it."

Sally perked up at that. While it wasn't proper to encourage gossip, it was rather fun to hear. "Do tell."

"Amy is madder then a hornet in a bee hive over him. Looked like she been through the ringer when she got back into town. Then flipped her lid when she found out he left without sayen bye. Think she's cleanen up right now."

"Amy? Really? Oh my gosh, Bunnie. What am I going to do with that girl. I guess you know she's trying to get another promotion."

Bunny nodded. "She's been training with me."

Sally tilted her head in curiosity, "And your opinion?"

"She has the drive, but not the disapline. A seasoned squad would have her in tears in under a minute."

Sally nodded. "What about you? You could take one."

Bunnie waved the comment away, "And give up being a covert operative? No. I like the job too much. Plus I couldn't do this in that situation. They would think you were givin my team special treatment. No one cares right now because I'm not linked to any one unit."

"I hate it when you make sense."

"Now, back to Sonic..."

"Really? How long are you going to pick at me about this?"

"Until you start following your heart. He can run only so far before he'll stop."

"Then why don't you try to talk to him? You have a level head on you. Speak for me."

Bunnie smiled, "And what if I want him?"

The glare on Sally's face could have melted a SWAT-bot. "Bunnie!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go talk to him. You sure you want me to speak for you. I might promise things you won't do."

Sally rolled her eyes, "As much as you enjoy all the teasing, you always keep my best interest at heart. So yes, you may speak for me."

Bunnie stood up and stretched. "Then I guess I best be going. I wanna pack me a few things before headen out."

"Your leaving now?"

"The bugger can run at the speed of sound. I'll be tracken him, which takes time. I'll be lucky it I catch up to him by dawn."

Sally walked over to her and gave her friend a hug. "Then be safe. And don't let Amy know your going. I would suggest getting Tails to take you out to save you some time, but you won't want to loose the trail. So good luck to you."

"I'll be fine. Just save me some gumbo from Hoga's. Been waiten a week for that stuff and he's serven it tonight." With that, she left. Out on the road, the late afternoon heat was gripping the village. It was always this way when summer was trying to leave. The night would be much better for traveling, but she wanted to pick up the trail as soon as she could and gain some ground before nightfall.

Reaching her hut, she heard a door slam behind her. Looking back, she saw Amy stomping down the lane toward the edge of town. 'Bet she's heading out to Tails'. Sure hope he's locked his doors this time.' Pushing the door open, she walked in and started gathering the things she would need to track a speedy hedgehog.

* * *

"Sir, we have reached the island"

Ivo Robotnik looked out at the floating island. It had been a special place to him as it was the only place he could find were the rare trees grew that he used to make his tea. He had not decimated the place because of that, but placed several guards along the outer edge to help prevent the forest from being repopulated. While it wasn't a perfect solution, it was enough to keep his precious trees healthy.

"Begin scanning for life forms." He didn't bother to look at the monitors, he knew it would take a few minutes to locate his prey. He had to admit that Sir Charles had proven to almost be as worthy as Sonic in slipping through his traps. It had been a trilling game of cat and mouse. Already he had managed to escape him four times, costing him five extra days hunting him. But each time, he revealed his tricks. Each time, he gave away something he could use against him. It was a wonderful hunt.

He sighed at the thought of it being over. It had been an exhausting week. But he had been thrilled with the challenge. Oh, several of his bots had new dents in them from his rages from being defeated, but once calmness returned to him, he was able to piece together what had happened. He really didn't expect less from Sir Charles. They had know each other for years before his coop. During that time, they had done miracles with science and discovery. The war had only delayed things a bit, but gave him more room to discover. Every few weeks, he would tear himself away from the battle line and return to Charles' workshop. Samples and notes would be everywhere, the rustic smell of chemicals boiling, and sparks of something being created on his workstation. Either by him or one of his robotic assistance.

He smiled at the memory of them discovery the Chaos Emeralds. Charles had been researching ancient text for years about things that looked like gems that held great power. Then, on a raid to push back an enemy battalion, Ivo had stumbled a pone a cavern. It had been lit by a blue glow. Six men were ordered to hold it till he returned. When he did, he found a blue gem that resembled the stones form Charles notes. He contacted him immediately and had him an honor guard to bring him out to the site. The hedgehog had been thrilled to see one in person. He even brought a device that contained the power it radiated.

Robotnik lavished what happened next. As Sir Charles devised a way to siphon off small doses of the energy in the form of rings. These Power Rings replaced standard energy cells in less then a year. He had even managed to get some shipped to the armed forces and drastically improved his efforts. One might say that it won him the war. But that had passed now. After years of searching, he had found all seven of the emeralds and had production plants in seven different areas. Sir Charles notes about what happened when the seven were brought together had been clear and vague at the same time. All the text said was that a great calamity had happened when it had been done, nothing else. Shortly after that, the ancient ones sent seven trusted messengers out to deliver each gem as far as they could manage. Thus, order had been restored. But those days had past, the guardians centuries dead. Now all that remained was tales. Tales many had scoffed at them both for believing. But they were in all when they had been proven right.

A beep caught his attention and he leaned forward to see a heat scanned watching a hedgehog shaped figure running in the woods.

"Sir, subject in sight. All units have isolated the perimeter of the island. Your orders?" The bot flying his craft spoke the words with no emotion and in the blandest voice imaginable. But it was simple and easy to understand, plus it was better to have no emotion toward them so that he could bash them.

"Alert all units to hold position and keep him in sight. Then bring us out and around to prevent him from hearing us. Place us just out side the temple." He smiled a toothy smile, "I want to see what he's after."

* * *

Sir Charles Hedgehog ran in the under brush of the forest on the floating landmass called Angel Island. His goal here was a simple one, but it counted on him getting to his goal before his procures caught up with him. Coming here was a calculated risk. See the forest intact and the villages basically untouched told him this was a place Robotnik wanted to keep as it was. That alone worried him more then anything. The fat warlord had made one thing clear, he wanted change. But to see a place with obvious signs of his presence and left intact, it meant something that he could not come up with at the moment. All that mattered was that the temple at the center of the island was sealed. If it was, he still had a chance, if it wasn't. Well, he didn't bother thinking about that yet.

He still had Sonic. Sonic was a key to a lot of his plans. Even more then the boy knew already. But if he could manage to land the massive gamble he was taking, he could spare his nephew of most of them. But he had to get there first.

It was times like this when he envied the boy. He could have ran this in under a minute. But an old man well past his prime just wasn't the right person to do the job. But no one else could do it. Sonic had gone off to distract Robotnik and face him head on. Something the boy had been itching to do for a while now. Rather then hold him back, he let him do it. The shock alone was worth it. 'The boy has a good heart, if he can ever get his head on straight.'

Charles knew a lot of the questions Sonic had been asking himself since the change. They had talked a lot about it and the boy seemed to take it to heart that he could leave some of his old burdens in the dust now. Running had it's merits. Running at mach two had even more. But he would never be happy until he accepted the fact he was a hero.

He reached the temple and breathed a sigh of relief. The stone door was still intact and preventing anyone from entering. Once he opened it, no robots would be able to enter. Once opened, he would have more time. He ran for the door and reached it after a few moments run. Gasping for air, he looked around the corner and surveyed the forest. Nothing moved and only a few sounds caught his ears. It was enough to make him unease, but Robotnik was not known to be just leave potential subjects behind. Even with that thought, he couldn't shake the felling he was being watched.

Walking over to the door, he found a grove in the stone in the shape of a ring. It would not have been shocking to everyone if they knew what he knew about the history of the Chaos Emeralds. The rings he made were from a detailed formula he had discovered. He pulled one such ring from the backpack he was wearing and placed it in the grove. The ring glowed and the door started sinking into the ground.

Looking around again, he ran into the temple. He had three more rings and had to use them soon. His plan counted on him being out of here before any company arrived.

Reaching the central chamber, his eyes darted around till they came to rest on the markers where the rings needed to be placed. One was in a shield to complete it. The other was on a crown atop a stone statue of a former king. The last one took him a few minutes to find. He thought it had something to do with a figure standing proudly with his arm stretched in front of him. If that figure was the last key, then it would put in a perfect triangle with the others. He looked around it from head to toe, seeing no grove to fit the ring.

"Well, dag nabit. Where else would it go? Unless he was holding it up and out in...front..." He pulled himself up on the arm and looked at the arm held out. Sure enough, the hand was open and ready to hold something. Charles pulled the last ring out of his pack and held it out to the hand. Shock caused him to fall when the hand snapped shut on it. Each of the rings glowed bright as the temple around him started trembling. He could hear rocks shifting and gears grinding as power flowed into ancient machines for the first time in hundreds of years. Even the race that had stood guard here had not seen the spectacle he was unearthing. Power Rings had been lost to the ages for a long time and had only recently came back into use. Most people would never dream to link a modern day device with ancient keys. He smiled as the wall behind the figure he had just climbed lower to reveal a staircase.

Picking himself up and feeling pain in his hip from the fall, he hobbled over to the steps. This had been something he had kept hidden from everyone. Only the race that formally protected this sight had any idea of what he was looking for and they had done a fantastic job of keeping the item out of history. But now it could be everyone's greatest hope. If this worked, he could shut down more then half of Robotnik's operations, cripple his army, and open the very really possibility of him being defeated.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he came out in a pantheon of marble columns. Craftsmanship lost in time was now on display before him. But the centerpiece of the room was the largest green gem stone he had ever seen. He walked up to it in awe of his find. The object he was looking for was this very thing.

"The Master Emerald." He said a load to himself.

"So there is a master control."

Charles spun around to see Robotnik walking up the stairs while four SWAT-Bots with gold plated armor on there chest aimed lasers at him form each side of the stairwell. He glared and fought back a curse at what was about to happen.

"How did you get...?"

Ivo interrupted him, "...in here. I have to admit that the temples natural barrier did cost me a squad of bots. But this is my Elite Guard. Each one of them has a Power Ring in them. Which seems to counter the effect this place has." He stepped forward a few more paces as Charles leaped behind the large stone. "Oh, please old boy. You can not think this chase will go on any more. This entire island is covered and has you tagged. I pulled out all the expenses for you. I'll even give you this one chance to surrender."

"What do you really want, Robotnik?" He slapped the emerald as he considered his position.

"Why, You. I want to finish a project you began years ago that you never completed. I know you never got the chance to finish your work. The king slapped another ingenious innovation right out of your hands. But I am here to offer you the chance to do that very thing."

"What could you possibly want with any of my old work? You have all the files and project list. Use them."

"It seems that this one was locked." Charles went rigid as he recalled what that could be. "It was several layers of defenses. It was like you never wanted anyone to ever see all the hard work you put into this." He gnashed his teeth as he realized what the fat man was talking about.

"What makes you think I'll open that for you? Taking me there could just let me erase it for good."

The doctor laughed, "There's that fire. Oh, I had hoped you had not lost that. It was thing that drew me too you. That and your ingenious ways to finding ways to uncover the past. But I have prepared for our little chat about this for a while now. I would have hoped you could see my genius and join me. But know well you will not, so we will have to take the ... painful way."

"You can't use Robotization! You don't know what it can do!"

"OH, I do. I have a clear memory of you presenting your findings to the king. I had high hopes then, but Acorn decreed it to be banned from use. The small minded fool."

"He had a right to do that!"

"I know." He laughed a deep and hearty laugh. "But that time has past. With you and this Master Emerald, I will begin a new chapter for this world. Yesssssss." He rubbed his hands together.

Charles leaped away from the stone and took off for the edge of the temple. While he know it would be a long way down, he could survive it if he fell right. But just as he got to the edge, a hand seized his arm and yanked him back.

Another laugh came from the fat man. "Good effort, old man. But it's over. It's alllllll...mine."

Charles struggled for a second as he flicked his wrist so that a small switch fell into him palm. "Not everything, Ivo." He pressed the button and a beeping noise was heard coming from the Master Emerald.

Robotnik's head wiped around, "NO!" The beeping stopped and the area erupted in a shower of green shards. The blast pushed nearly everyone off their feet. The bot holding Charles fell backwards, but it's iron grip remained. This caused him to bang his head on the chest plate. Stars floated in front of him and time seemed to slow down as his eyes opened and closed. A lot seemed to happen between each blink. The last thing he saw was the fat man glaring at him, grinding his teeth with fury.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your love, hate, or respectful disagreements in a review below. Have fun.**


	7. Chapter Six – Shadows of the past

**As this is the end of 2013, I thought I would do my part and end a story...no...no I won't. I hate the notion of stopping something just because the calender needs to be replaced. I think all ends should come naturally, not beat up by a dead line. But then again, I am not getting paid for this. Oh well. You all you readers enjoy your New Years celebrations. **

* * *

Tails had done some things in his life that he regretted, but this was one of the worst. Flying over the forest was dangerous enough, but getting close to Robotropilous was just asking for trouble. However, it had got Amy to stop yelling at his door. He heard the pounding over the engine he had been testing. When he finally went up to open it, he found dents in it. He still wasn't happy about having to replace his door and it had been enough to push him over the edge a little. Amy sat in the front seat looking left and right as they flew over the landscape, but she would not look back at him. While she had still yelled at him about Sonic, he had yelled loader. It was a rare thing for him to get that angry and it had been enough to calm her down enough to get her to realize just what she had door.

He had not bothered to fill his tank before leaving. Something he had neglected to tell Amy when he agreed to look for Sonic. He had another five minutes before he would be forced to return to his hanger. Just a little while longer.

Amy sat hard down in her seat and crossed her arms. She was obviously sulking. It rather amused him at this point. Even if they had let at the same moment as Sonic, it was well with in reason that he would have out ran them in the first two minutes of pursuit. So this was a worthless trip.

"Alright, Amy. Fuel light just came on, I'm heading back." He set the plane into a gentle turn.

Amy turned around a looked him straight in the eye with a great sorrow in her eyes. "Can't you just let me out?" His eyes grew. "I'll be fine. You don't even have to land."

"Are you suicidal? Even if I got close to the trees, that's still a twelve meter drop. Or worse, one of those limbs would tear you in half. Or..." He was looking at his gauges as he talked, dropping down more out of habit then request. The lower profile made it a tad hard to be detected. Then he looked up and saw Amy on the edge. She jumped as he halted his plea. He inverted his plane onto it's side so that he could watch her land. Then he saw the big pink hammer come out. When she got close to the trees, she used the hammer head as a hook and latched on to a branch. Swinging around a few times, she slowed down till she dropped to the ground safely.

"Well, at least she's safe and out of my hair." She waved up at him and he did a roll to show her he saw her. With that, he put more power to speed and set course for home. Ten minutes later, he was touching down. He was hoping to get some rest before his busy day tomorrow, but as the ramp lowered to admit his plane he saw a group waiting for him. Parking his air craft in it's spot, he jumped out and walked over to them.

Knuckles was the first to speak up. "Out for a stroll, or delivering a package?"

"Trying to prevent further harm to front door."

Sally nodded as another fox stepped forward. "I was worried when I saw all the dents. When I rang the bell, the door just came open. Then I saw a plane gone...I just panicked. Please don't hate me, Miles."

Tails gave the red fox a hug to calm her. "It's fine, Millie. I'm back and that's all that matters."

It was Sally's turn to speak, but she waited till the other fox saw that she was politely being asked to leave. Knuckles had looks that spoke for him. Then she looked up and asked, "Do I need to ask who did that to your door?" He shook his head. "That's what I thought. GAH! Why does she do this?" Sally threw up her hands as she walked over to a workbench to vent some frustration.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "We should be more concerned with our other hedgehog problem."

Tails opened his mouth to say something, but Sally beat him to it. "For the last time, General. I have decided to leave him alone till he actually threatens one of our operations. Until that time, he is a free Mobian."

"But he..."

"DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF!" Sally's glare could have split a SWAT-bot in half. Knuckles resumed his cross armed stance and seemed to be turning more red, if that was possible. She composed herself and turned a more friendly face toward Tails before she spoke again. "Now, I want to talk about talk about operation Pure Angle."

He nodded. It was something he had been trying to help out with as much as he could. Finding pilots was a lot harder then he had hoped, but he had secured a dozen from several villages. They were told that they would be needed to fly into a Robotnik controlled zone and drop either soldiers or cargo. It was the Freedom Fighters first real push to take back an area the tyrant had taken and smack a military base in it. Knuckles and the echidna were very antsy about this, because the target was Angle Island.

Sally went on. "We have managed to secure a cargo hauler form one of Robotniks airfields. It's a bit beat up, but they tell me it can still fly. He obviously are having a hard time hiding this thing. So instead of doing that, we want to just load and go."

He blinked in disbelief. "So we are going now?"

She nodded. "The strike will not happen for a few days, but we are moving out tonight to ron-da-vue with the hauler. We've set up a few raids to try to keep Robotniks eye anywhere but where we are. I'm not planning on it working the way I want it too, so we are moving as fast as we can."

Tails was already making a checklist of stuff he was going to need and mapping the locations of them in his mind. But there was still a small detail that he wanted to address, "What about Amy?"

She shrugged, "I think it's safe to say she will not be joining us. Shame too." Her smirk told him that she wanted Amy to know what she was about to say. "This was an excellent opportunity to impress a superior office if one was seeking a promotion." There it was, the jab he was looking for.

He told them that he would be ready in an hour or so. They departed to get their own luggage ready and brought over. Grabbing a bag from up stairs, he started gathering things of his own.

"Miles?" The voice was female and familiar. He was honestly surprised it had taken her this long to come back over. These past few years had been spent with her constantly checking on him and pulling him away from his planes for something fun. It was good to have a friend like that. Thought, sometimes it was hard to tell if she was being a friend or a mother.

"I'm up stairs, Millie. I'll be down in a second," he yelled down the hall. Grabbing a few more items, he closed the bag and headed down to his hanger. He knew she would wait there, she didn't like invading what she called his 'home'.

She ran over to him when he appeared before her and snatched his hand. "Miles, you gave me such a scare. I was afraid that some beast or bot had beaten your door in. Then I couldn't find you. I was just sooooo worried." He could see tears forming in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Amy. Mad that some guy didn't pay as much attention to her as she wanted."

Millie's face changed from fear to anger. "You mean that pink bimbo had the gale to do that YOUR door over a ...a...GUY! It wasn't you, was it?" The glare she had was aimed at him now. He couldn't shake his head fast enough.

"No, no. It was a blue hedgehog named Sonic that helped us a few days ago. He didn't really appear to want anything to do with Amy, but enjoyed talking to me about things. I even found out he is a pilot. But I think Princess Sally caught his eye."

Millie nodded as she started pacing with her arms crossed. This was not the first time that she had gotten mad at Amy. The pink marsupial seemed to excel at getting on everyone's bad side. It was like she refused to grow up.

Tails walked over to his largest plane and pushed a panel underneath it. Lights flickered under his palm as it scanned it to verify his identity. A second later, it lowered the belly hold. He threw his bag in then started his walk around to make sure nothing was wrong with the plane.

"Are you heading out so soon?" He looked over at her and found the sweet face had returned.

Smiling, he nodded. "Got to make a run for the princess. I'll be gone for a few days. Amy is not in town anymore, so you don't have to worry about my door being bashed."

Arms behind her back, she looked up at him sweetly, "Where are you going? Maybe...I can tag along this time."

His cheeks burned from the thought of her being with him that long. It was a secret desire of his that he spend more time with her, but his duties kept him away. But that wasn't the worst thing, he didn't want to put her in danger either. "Sorry, I'm actually taking the princess and General Knuckles with me." She gave him a defeated look. 'Why are you not trying, Tails? She's not a child and neither are you. Ask her out!' The thought shocked him, but he recovered quickly. "I'll tell you what, Millie. When I get back, I'll fly you out to some place special for a picnic."

Her eyes became wide as she processed what he had said. Then she let out a squall of delight, hugged him, kissed him on the lips, and vanished out the door.

Tails sat there blinking. Taking in all that had just happened in the blink of an eye. It was only by the sound of someone coughing that he looked up to see that his passengers had arrived. He snapped out of his daze and grabbed bags to load in the open hold. He forced himself to slow down, as he had been rushing out of embarrassment. Sally smiled as she climbed the latter to the first passenger pod and wiped out her personal computer named Nichole.

Knuckles was not so eager, he paused and waited till he saw Sally deep in thought. "I take your blank expression is directly related to the red fox we saw run out of here? I don't think I've seen her that happy before."

Tails glared at the mocking smile his friend was giving him, but he couldn't escape the truth. "Lets get going before my face spontaneously combust."

* * *

Night fell on the small camp he had made for himself. Four fish sat over a fire he had made an hour ago. The large tree it sat under would keep the smoke from being seen at a distance, plus he was about a half mile from the river he had fished out of. Nothing should bother him as he rested after a long few days.

He signed as he turned the fish over to let the other side cook. Uncle Chuck was still not responding and that was starting to get him worried. The old man was very good about at least dropping some message to let him know he was ok. But it was going on five days now and he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened.

He could not believe that he had met Princess Sally Acorn. She was the same age as him and he could recall every time he had saw her growing up. Uncle Chuck was always in the palace for this reason or that, so he would tag along every chance he got. Sally never really noticed him, but he never tried to be noticed. She was so cute then that he could never muster up the courage to say hi. Uncle Chuck had more then tried to get him to do it, even offering him thirty chili dogs if he would just wave, he failed. But now, not only had he spoke to her, he had her asking personal favors of him. Leaning back on the tree, he smiled as he recalled her smile.

"Well, someone is thinken of sometin nice."

Sonic rolled his head over and peaked to see that Bunny was sitting on a log next to the fire. She was looking for him to be startled, but he heard her twenty minutes ago as she inched her way up to him. He returned to his previous position before he bothered to respond

"How long you been on my trail?"

"Since the sun was over the tree tops. I honestly expected ya to be further away. I was running till night fall. Then I noticed that I was about to over shoot you."

He nodded at her explanation. It didn't really bother him that she had done it, what was bothering him was why. Thankful, she pressed the issue.

"So, what ya got against us dat ya don't want to join us?"

He leaned up and pulled the fish off the fire, snapping the stick with one fish on it and offered it to Bunny. She accepted and started munching on it as she waited for his answer. He considered lying and making up something grand just to get her to leave, but then he wondered what she would think if she really did know the truth. Would she still be smiling then? Making up his mind, he began.

"What if I told you that we have met before, Bunnie?"

She looked at him with a raised eye brow, "I've not seen hide nor hair of you."

"What if I told you that I didn't always look like this? That I was much different last time we met. In fact, I was honestly a completely different person."

Her expression didn't change. "How?"

"Robotnik."

The rabbit bite her lip as she finished off the fish. He noticed that was a bit ashamed at not thinking of that herself. Be she regained her composure and pressed on.  
"That don't explain ya not wanten to fight with us. Even if ya have changed, ya a fighter now."

He smiled, "There is too much history for me there to just over look it. Some of it still hurts."

"How so?"

"You hated being around me as a kid."

Shock washed over her face now. The accusation was more then enough to start pushing buttons and get her mad. "Now dat some harsh words comen from someone I don't know."

He leaned forward and looked her right in the eyes, "I am the son of Julius Hedgehog who built your house when we were 4. Nephew of Sir Charles Hedgehog of the Royal Science Division that created the medicine that cured you sickness you had at age 6. And at age 10, I was the one you and the others in Amy's group used to shun. Remember me now?"

She gasped as she did. Hands covered her mouth as she starred at him. He leaned back and started eating his fish before saying one last thing. "And you wonder why I don't want to join. Lets just say that I know none of you have the faintest idea who I am." He paused as he thought about that comment, then added, "or was."

Bunnie looked at the fire for a long time, long enough for him to finish his dinner and throw the sit in the fire. The sparks made her blink and look back up at him. He wanted to glare, to dare her to call him a liar. But the hurt in her eyes sealed his mouth and took some of the scorn away. He sat up and moved closer to her. Patting her hand, he spoke up.

"Sorry for being so rash. But I guess I thought you deserved to know the truth."

She whipped tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry too, darlen. For not bein there for ya. Guess I never thought dat." She shivered. He placed an arm around her to keep her warm and support her. "Guess I see why you's been runnen from Amy. Still hold a grudge for all the teasing?" He nodded. "But I thought you liked her?"

"A lot of things have changed. Being away for so long has given me time to grow up a little. Then the good doctor got his hands on me. Now I'm learning new things about myself everyday. But I wasn't ready to see her again."

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulders. "Ya know we all have grown up too. Tings are different now. We need ya."

Sonic felt a little uncountable with Bunnie in his arms, but then he realized that she was cute too. Plus she had come searching for him. It was kind of nice to have a girl in his arms.

"It's just too soon. I need to time to let all this new stuff sink in." She sniffled and nodded. He thought about what he was planning to do in the morning and thought Bunnie might feel better if she helped him out. "But you could help me out with something in the morning." He ears perked up a little. "I'm going to take down a SWATbot factory we discovered a few weeks ago. I've just got to pick up the explosives at a drop point along the way to the city. You could help me make certain no one gets hurt."

He could tell she was struggling to get an answer out. But she managed, "If you promise me that ya will at least give joinin us more thought, then I'm in, sugar."

"I promise."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your love, hate, or respectful disagreement in a review. Have fun.**


	8. Chapter Seven - Standing Still

**Yes, this is a short chapter, I know. But storytelling somethings requires things to come in small burst rather then overloading word jumbles. But more is coming. Don't forget to leave a review.  
**

* * *

Tails walked around the cockpit of the massive hauler and was noting what each panel did. The other pilots that would be in there had already done that were chit chatting about all the things a bird like this could be used for. He had not bothered to join in just yet, as he had just gotten there an hour ago. The flight had been longer then Sally had told him and he was getting tired. It was well past nightfall and he had caught more then one of his colleges mention getting some rest. He should have started by getting some rest, but he at least wanted to see this before he found a place to sleep.

"Come on, Tails. You aren't going to memorize the flight controls while you stand there half asleep." A gray squirrel with an aviators helmet and goggles pulled him away from his thoughts and caused to realize that the others were all looking at him.

He rubbed a hand over an eye and nodded, "You're right, Rocky. But I wanted to see it. So where is a decent place to catch a nap around here?"

A orange cat turned his chair around and got up. "There is some cots set up in a cave at the tip of the port side wing. I think there is more in some of the other caves in this canyon, but none I recall the wolves telling us about."

The lizard of the group yawned, showing her sharp teeth. "It will do. I hope to not stay here too long. There nights are far too cold for me."

"Then let's be off. I'm sure there is plenty of prepping to do once day light comes." Each one of them headed out and down the cockpit ladder to the large, empty bay that made up most of the ship. The hold was more the enough to get ten planes in without touching and you could stack four high as well.

The group walked out the forward hold door that lay open as several crews ran in and out it, mounting and welding things in the hold for the upcoming operation. He noticed Sally was inside with a holographic blueprint standing in front of several construction foreman. They nodded as she said something and turned to yell if they saw something going wrong. From the look of it, it was a massive build to pull off. With the added pressure of the time crunch they were working in, Tails was betting more then one temper would flare tonight.

Moving under the jets that caused the plane to fly, Rocky pointed out another group of plane heading in. Tails could hear more then see them. Sally had given him a brief rundown of the plan and what was going to be happening when they landed. He and the other three with him were going to fly the beast. It was going to be packed full of as many soldiers as they could get into it. This was a massive attack for the Freedom Fighters, one they were throwing a lot of resources into. Makeshift tanks were lined in a few hidden caves, most built out of fallen hover crafts; they would part of holding crew that would be left to keep the island after they reclaimed it. Knuckles was part of that group and was proud his race had pulled together so many of the tanks.

Reaching the entrance to the cave, he wondered at just how many would be in the hauler. The thought left him as he sank into a cot and let sleep finally lay claim to him.

Sally walked out of the hauler and over to a wall that seemed to nothing but rock. As she neared it, it opened to admit her. The two guards gave her a salute as she walked by. Nodding to both of the wolves, she hurried along to the central chamber where several of the same generals she had talked to earlier that day now sat. She smiled and accepted a cup of steamy black liquid from the head wolf or chief huntress as she was known among her people. Sitting beside her, she listened to the conversation being exchanged between two the generals.

"Most of our forces are in and awaiting the completion of the medications to the plane. Only two groups have failed to arrive and we have word from scouts that they are coming, just at a slower pace then we expected." The raccoon said as he nodded to Sally.

"We told them before anyone else. Why are they so far behind schedule?" Knuckles sat in his gloomy pose that had been normal for him since they arrived. Nothing was getting done fast enough for him, even though his own people had arrived a good two hours late because of engine problems in more then one tank. A point she was going to be happy to make if this persisted.

"I agree. The Reptile Raiders should not be taking so long. Don't they understand at just how important they are to this attack?"

A voice came from the shadows of the corridor Sally had left just a few moments ago. "We are aware of that, General Howler. However, certain forces of nature can not be controlled, only worked around. So we have, and we are here." The scaly general sat down and glared at the two complaining before turning to Sally. "My forces have already checked in and are unpacking. They will be ready when the plane is complete."

Sally nodded and tapped a few keys on Nicole to keep everything up to date. She was hoping to get some rest soon, but military matters had to sorted though first. They were still one squad down and that was a little unsettling to her, nothing was as bad as her commanders fighting. With a sigh, she activated Nicole's holo projector and started mapping things out for everyone.

Bunnie had woken up a hour ago to find Sonic asleep under the tree. The cool night breeze made her shiver as she stocked the fire to get it going again. A few minutes of effort paid off as it came back to life and gave off its warm touch. Nothing had gone as she had planed. Not only had she failed to get him to join the Freedom Fighters, but had also not mentioned Sally once.

Part of her wanted to kick herself for not seeing such an obvious problem with Sonic. The memories comment should have told her that he somehow had a link to them all that they just had not figured out. But even with that piece of information, who would have thought that slow green hedgehog they all used to pick on would have became the fastest thing alive? Not only was he blue now, but roguishly handsome.

Starring into the fire, she wondered at what Robotnik had done to him to give him such abilities. She had seen many test subjects escape with new and almost magical powers, but none that could move like him. Knuckles had his fist, Tails had flight, and several others had strange things they could do. But every one she new had something good happen to them, she knew a hundred that didn't. The doctor didn't care what happened to his test subjects. He didn't care if they lived and died, and most died. In those rare cases that something grand happened, the people were scared for life. Unable to return to the life they once had. But here was one that had managed to over come all that.

Shaking her head, thoughts of who he had once been filled her head. Scared to confront anything, never wanted to speak up, and would not be caught dead taking a risk that could get him hurt. Now he was running hundred of kilometers an hour, taking on bots in the air and on the ground, and even talking to a member of the royal family. Bunnie smiled at him, thinking his mother would be proud of him, as would his father.

Taking a deep breath, she went over the plan they had worked out. They would run to a drop point where his uncle had stashed a decent amount of explosive and load up. Then they would up to one of the buildings surrounding it and get a read on the patrols. He didn't like hitting a place he had not seen before. Once that was done, they would each take out a few of the outer guards stationed at the main gate and open it. That would act as the primary escape route for all the Mobian's in the factory. Sonic would plant the bombs while she took down the last guards and call for an evacuation. Once clear, he would pick her up and haul tail out of town while the factory went up in smoke. It was a good plan and easy to remember, but something told her it was going to be a little harder then he thought..

He rolled over and kicked in his sleep. The kick was so fast that it near blew out the fire she had made. Moving a few logs around, she got it going again. Well, maybe not.

* * *

"Sir, decryption key successfully entered. The file is unlocked." Snively stepped back proudly as he waited for the Ivo to walk up to it.

"Excellent, Snively. Prepare to make a parts list. I would like to get something done tonight." He walked over to the terminal and his hands became a blur as he entered commands into it.

Groans came from behind him as the hedgehog tried to left his head up to say something. Snively really didn't care. He had yield the information the master had needed and this would calm him down at long last.

His arrival had not been a pleasant one. He had ripped a SWATbot to pieces a second after exiting his hover craft. While he had never doubted the master's strength, he had never seen a more compelling display of it in some time. He was very confused when he saw that the blue hedgehog had been captured, since he thought that was goal of this hunt. It was only after he reviewed the logs that he found that there had been an unexpected find and loss. What ever it had been, had really made the master mad at its loss.

"Ohhhhhhh, Yyyyeeesssssssss." Ivo had stepped away from the terminal and had turned to face the beast that glared at him with the only eye not swollen shut. The grin one his face was a good sign that he would avoid harm before he was dismissed to return to his duties.

"I await the items you require, sir."

"Oh, we will not be needing any parts, Snivley." He took a few more steps closer to the his captive.

"We won't, sir?"

He turned to face the short man. "Oh no. No we won't. For you see…." He waved a hand at Charles. "….our friend here has provided everything for us."

"I don't think I understand, sir."

The fat man grinned from ear to ear as he got up in the face of the hedgehog. "He did complete it and never bothered to dismantle it. The machine is in the basement of this very palace, just waiting for me to turn it on."

He let out a dark, deep laugh of triumph.


	9. Chapter Eight - Running

Chapter Eight. Running

It was odd to have someone hang onto him while he ran. But there was not better way to get around then having him run. Bunnie was holding on for dear life as ran past trees and rocks. For a while, he thought she was watching, as she squealed every time they came near to something. He dodged them, of course, but he got the impression that he was scaring her. A few more turns, and it stopped. He concluded that she was just closing her eyes and holding on.

Ten minutes later, he stopped. She looked a little rattled, but gave him a thumbs up when he asked if she was alright. He hit a rock that caused the stump they were standing in front of to pop open. He leaped down and turned on the light so that Bunnie wouldn't hit anything, then motioned for her to come on down. Once she had, he closed the hatch.

"Well, sugar, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time." He turned around to see her fixing some device to her arms while taking stock of what munitions were around her.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He grabbed a belt with several small canisters and a back pack marked with a black three. Then he moved to the back of the shelter and opened a door. He stepped through and waited. Bunnie emerged with a similar pack on her back and belt of smoke grenades. He gave her a questioning look as he eyed them.

She patted the belt and said, "Just in case our escaping workforce needs some cover. So, where are we?"

"An old lumber transport tunnel. Hasn't been used for years. Robotnick sealed all these up after his take over. But my uncle and I have opened up small holes in most of them. Small enough for us to crawl though, but not large enough to trip the sensors on the seals. It's how we get in and out of the city."

"Sugar, you are just full of surprises." She winked at him before walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest. Hesitating for a second to realize just what she was doing, he started running down the tunnel..

In no time, they were at the seal, a large metal door that looked to very strong. Looking around to see find this hole he had been speaking of, Letting go of him, she watched as he walked over to the side of the seal and pushed a part of the wall away.

She laughed, "Ya dug out the wall, not the seal itself. That's cleaver."

"You can think my uncle. He thought of it, I just did the digging." He waited by the opening and offered to let her go first.

She walked over and flicked his nose with her figure. "Ain't you a gentleman." She crawled into the tunnel and he followed a second later, closing the panel behind him. They crawled for a meter or so, and then Bunnie pushed open the next wall panel to let them out.

She latched on again and he sped off. Soon, they came to a ramp that led to the surface. He ran up and out into the daylight. It was a shame that the smog the city prevented the sun from beaming though. But that did not detour Sonic in the slightest. Seeing the building in sight, he choose a wall and ran a bit fast toward it. Bunnies grip got a little stronger as he hit the wall and ran up. He thought he heard her say 'Oh my stars' when they passed the sixth story. Reaching the top of the twenty story building, he stopped.

Bunnie walked a little in front of him, her knees trembling slightly. "You just ran UP that wall."

"Yep." He walked over to the edge and looked over the edge at his target down below.

Bunnie sat down beside him and looked over as well. "I count six guards. Four on the door we want to use. Think we should use the back?"

"What? You look you can handle two at once. Plus there is that ally they would have to run out of, prime killing zone for a hover unit."

She nodded and smiled at the compliment. He really was having a hard time reading just what she meant by some of her gestures. But he was almost having fun. There was nothing wrong with mixing war and fun, right?

"Think shift ends in like an hour. Don't think ya want two crews to worry bout?"

"Nope, so you ready?"

"Sure thing, sugar. But how we getten down."

He grinned as he scooped her up in his arms and leaped off the building. Her gasp was obvious by the way she buried her head into his chest. But his feet hit the wall and he was running again. At the second story, he pushed off the building and hit the ground several meters away from it. He raced over to a pile of crates at the closest corner of the building.

Setting her down, he looked around the crates and walked around them. Bunnie follow just as quietly. As they closed to just under half a meter, he signaled her to her that he would take the far two. She pushed on his back, a signal that she understood. He raced under the two he was leaving for Bunnie and tripped both of his. They didn't have a chance to hit the ground before the curled up into a ball and carved a hole in their chest.

"Ya always take the noisy route?" He turned to say something about not having hers deactivated, but noticed that she was holding both of heads of the bots she was to take down, all without him hearing a thing.

"You know, I like a show off." He smiled as he moved to the controls, but not before he saw her blush. Entering in the opening command, the door started to raise upward. Bunnie slid in without delay and he was right behind her. He saw her white tail vanish around a corner before he headed off in the opposite direction. Running down the lane, he started activating the bombs and throwing them near pillars. His uncle had always told him that if you took out the fattest pillars, you always got what you needed to happen.

He had to leap up on a conveyor belt to avoid a mob of scared workers. That meant that Bunnie had called for an evacuation and that everyone should be racing out now. Seeing that he was heading down a parts line, he left a bomb right where he was before hopping off and running down around the rest of the factory. He stopped several more times to plant another bomb here and there. He had to cover three quarters of the place, that left Bunnie the last quarter. They had agreed that at least getting out of the factory was their main goal before hover units moved in. Even if they had to escape those, they wouldn't be in the blast.

Finding his bag empty, he ran back to the entrance and saw a smoke cloud engulfing the door. He ran through it and crossed the lane to wait on Bunnie. He tapped his foot as the seconds ticked away. He heard hover units on the way.

"Hey, they sound like they are at the back." He ran to the back of the building to see three hover units parked at the far end of the ally. SWATbots came out the door holding a brown rabbit that screamed 'SONIC" before they vanished behind the hover units. "Hold on Bunnie, I'm coming."

He ran down the ally as all three of them rose in the air and took off. Skidding to a stop, he reversed his direction and took off after them as he heard several bangs beside him. Not bothering to look, he gritted his teeth as he ran faster. Nothing was going to stop him from getting those hover units.

One of them must have noticed him, because its side hatch opened. A bot swung out of it and landing on the top of it. Most of its body was a dull gray of metal, but it was thin with long thin arms and legs, each hand and foot brown. Its head was in the shape of a chimp with red light on its forehead. He guessed it was part of its targeting system. It roared a high pitched wail before leaping to the middle unit and pointed away from itself. The other two units pealed away in opposing directions. "Guess Bunnie's in that one, since you want to guard it so badly."

The chimp hurled something at him that it produced out of its back. Sonic dodge it and ran faster to make up the distance. Then another one came at him. That one missed too, but cost him a little momentum. With the third one, he leaped up and spun around to catch it. He ran on as he looked at it.

"A coconut? Why in the world is it coconuts?" Then a sound caught his ear as he looked back to see the other two units coming at him from behind. He know they would be lining up shots before they started firing, the first ones were almost always the ones that close enough to get him. But he was dealing with three attackers from two directions, not an easy task. He grinned as he prepped himself for combat. "What better way to test my skills?"

Another coconut slammed down ahead of him, but he just ran over it. The sound of the laser cannons charging to fire and even caught the discharge. He was about to shift left to avoid it, but something told him to go right. Leaning right, he noticed two shots hit left of him. 'If I would have gone left, one of those might have scored a hit. Wonder if I have some kind of danger sense, or maybe my ears are hearing things just the right things.'

More shots rained down, but they either were too wide or too short. But he wasn't focusing on those two, at least not yet. He had a score to settle with a monkey and had to bring the hover unit down. The chimp threw another one that was right in line to take off his head. Jumping up, he spun in mid air and kicked the coconut back at him. As he came around, he also threw the one in his hand at the unit. As he hit the ground, he fought to regain his balance and press on. As he did he saw that he had scored two good hits.

What was left of the chimp was laying spread out on the back of the hover unit, that just so happen to be losing altitude and heading down. The other units broke off and headed away, which didn't seem right to him. But he had to save Bunnie before he could think of anything else.

The unit hit the ground a second before he arrived. As it stopped, he sawed his way through the hatch door. He got through and landed on the floor.

"Bunnie?" The hold was empty. In the cockpit, two SWATbots were not moving. Looking around into all the lockers in the unit, he found them also empty. "No." He slammed the last locker closed. "She has to be here. ...Unless..." He ran out and up on top of the unit, looking out at the city. He caught the last view of the pair that had been chasing him duck behind the central operations building, otherwise known as the core.

He kicked the corpse of the monkey sitting beside as him. Glaring off at the sunrise, he wondered what he should do. So much of his life had been dedicated to self preservation that the desire to run headlong into danger was odd to him. But Bunnie was someone he knew, not a nameless face. She had offered him the first real reason to aid the Freedom Fighters, hunted him down just to get him to reconsider his decision. Even coming along to help him with a raid. Helping him had resulted in her capture. Helping him would place her on Robotniks test subject list. Knowing him would mean she would get the most gruesome experiment he could come with. He couldn't just run from that, he had to save her, no matter the cost.

He kicked up dust as he hit the ground and looked in the direction where the hover units had vanished. That is when he noticed a familiar hum. Looking down at the headless body of the chimp, he saw that it's cracked chest was glowing from in the inside. Leaning over it, he pulled apart the armor to reveal a golden ring inside. He grabbed it and starred at it.

"Uncle Chuck told me stories that people once used these things. But he had no idea how anyone could use so much power at once." He held it up to the sky and it glowed brighter. Heat poured into him as energy fueled his resolve and strength. "I think I just figured out how."

...

"OWE!" Amy pulled herself off another briar patch that she had walked into as she made her way though the forest. Searching well into the night to pick up the blue hedgehogs trail, she had found his camp fire just after dawn. 'Would have found his camp faster if I hadn't fallen asleep against that tree.'

Now she was heading toward the city, but she was losing the sent. But she knew that he was heading there. It was the only place he could be going. After all this effort, he better pay some attention to her. He should, after all. She was the cutest hedgehog around.

Pushing a bush out of the way, she reached the outward limits of the city. "Ok, only another few minutes walk and I'm in the city. Then I can pick up the trail."

Making her way to the city, she noticed that some of the normal patrols were not there. That was a sign that something was going on, either that or the bots were hunting someone. This happened form time to time when ever the Robotnik needed more test subjects. But then she saw that a bunch of people were running around.

Grabbing a lady cat running by, she yelled, "What is going on?"

The cat pulled hard to get away, but Amy's grip was firm. "Someone attacked the factory. Let me go! I have to hide before they come after us!" Amy released her as she pushed against the flow to reach the factory.

SWATbots swarmed the area, putting out fires and trying to detain as many of the people trying to escape. An idea came to her, 'If I can save them all, that would prove that I'm really brave and caring. Plus I bet he's near by. Either that or he'll rush in to help me.' Pulling out her hammer, she hit the button to enlarge it. The she ran at the nearest bot holding captives.

Bring her hammer down on it's head, the body went limp and collapsed. She pushed the captives cuffs off and pointed toward the woods. They ran off and she focused her attention on the next bot. This one was more aware and managed to reach for her before her hammed contact the arm, shearing it off. Her second swing took its legs off and left it a quivering mass. Lasers laced out faster as more bots moved to intercept her. Running at the center of the group, she weaved in and out of the laser fire. Throwing her hammer, it lodged itself in the chest of center most bot. As it fell back, she reached it and yanked her weapon free and spun it in a wide ark. Two more fell without heads.

That's when she felt a thud in her back. Glancing back, she saw some sort of lady bug bot. It had a hold of her as she felt a tingling in her arms. A moment later, she screamed as a massive pulse washed over her. Falling to the ground, she never noticed the massive boom that took the attention of all the bots in the area. A SWATbot carried her into a hover unit and placed a collar on her before moving up to the cockpit to investigate the disturbance.


	10. Chapter Nine - A new line of Bots

Rotor loved technology. It didn't complain and demand things. Didn't hate or fall in love. No gossiping or yelling. Just parts and code, nothing else. It was well known to the others in the village that he really loved machines. Most whispered that he liked them more then people. Honestly, he didn't mind people. Conversation was hard to do with circuit boards and wires.

Flipping a few switches and tuned in to what he had called 'The Chatter Box', better known to everyone else as the communications probe that sat with in Robotniks network. It took four or five people to comb over all the data they had been reserving from it. But it had proven almost more effective them scouting areas. He had finished three more of them and was working on more locations to drop them. Being this close to the capital did have it's advantages. Plus it helped that Knothole was completely off the charts and very well hidden in the dense Great Forest.

Buzzing, clicking, and several other noises filled his ears. He picked up his pen and started writing what he could make out. He really wished that the rest of his staff was there to help him, but Sally had requested that he let them go with her on some mission to help oversee line of sight coms between several mobile units. It was a big job and he was very confident in the team he had trained, so he had sent them. He shook his head at the thought, it wasn't like he was going to say no to the princess. But it was nice to be asked over being ordered.

More chatter came over the line, something was going on. He tuned the receiver to focus on massive amount of chatter. Then he started hearing some descriptions/ "A brown rabbit, captured in a factory. Blue Hedgehog ... he has a test subject number. Interesting. Chasing them. Bet that's ...oh what's his name... Sonic! Yeah, that's him. Pink hedgehog? Hammer. Oh no, that has to be Amy. Captured? That's bad. Lost sight of the blue one? Loud bang? Wonder what that was? Robotoziser? What is that?" He picked up a book next to him and flipped through it. It was a log Sally had put together for him about things they had found or information they had gathered. But he was finding nothing ever mentioned about a Robotozisor.

This was one of those time he wished they had a long range communications array. But the reason they didn't were very much sound. Robotnik had his own probes searching for signals and he had proven that his devices were super effective at pinpointing the locations of the arrays. Another network had been integrated soon after, but was much slower. Small birds would carry messages to and from locations. It was so low tech that Robotnik had yet to intercept any. But Rotor didn't think that would last forever. The dictator had been too good at guessing how they did things.

He wrote out a message and sent out a bird to Sally. Silently, he hoped it would reach her in time.

"Sir, have you been receiving the report on SWATbot factory 6?"

He shifted his attention from the over screens for just a moment to glare at the screen talking to him. The head appearing on it backed away as his sight came to bare on him. "Yes, Snively. And I know Sonic was there." He rubbed his chin as he considered his next move.

"Yes, sir. I wanted to let you know that I have received the captive that seems to have been aiding Sonic."

A grim blossomed on his face. "Take her to the lower chambers. I think we just found our volunteer. Oh, this is good." He turned and rose from his chairs. He didn't have much time. Entering a lift he hit the keys that would take him to the lowest levels of his palace. As he did, he pondered over all the things that needed to be done to prepare for his quest, who he had little doubt was well on his way. The one thing he had is his favor was that he didn't think the beast knew where his friend was.

Exiting the lift, he walked down the hall to door that had been sealed off as of last night. But worker drones had unsealed it and had been working on connecting it to his systems all night. While the drones were not the most effective options for this job. He refused to have Mobians anywhere near him if it was possible. But even he had to admit that they would have completed the job twice as fast for the simple reason that they could problem solve on the fly and bend around things easier. But he hoped to have that worked out soon.

"Status Report." He walked up to the console that sat right under a large clear window into the other room. He did not bothering to look at the short drone beside him that was busy hitting keys on a tablet.

"Systems coming online now, sir. Device requires charging before it can be used. Time to full charge, twenty minutes. All systems have been successfully connected to the central network. Phase two is awaiting your approval. Phase three not started. Phase four not stated."

"Begin phase two at sight three." The console came to life in front of him as the charging system finally got power to it. He made a mental note to have that changed later.

A whoosh behind him altered him. Not bothering to turn, he waited for the report from his lackey.

"Sir, the subject is waiting in the holding area just outside the procedure chamber. Awaiting your authorization to begin the test."

He rubbed his hands together as looked down at the data pouring in. Time was still against him, be he didn't care now. Everything was ready and close enough for him to begin. Hitting a few keys, he brought up the monitor of his personal chambers. The sight wasn't a disappointment, as the dust was just settling from what looked like an explosion. But the blue was enough to tell him what had happened.

Keying the mike, he spoke to his invader. "Greetings, Hedgehog." He waited for him for come out of the dust. Again, he didn't disappoint. Glaring as him over the screen in utter rage. Such a pleasant sight.

"Alright, doc. Where's Bunnie?"

"Oh, is it Bunnie Rabbot you are referring to? Is that who I have to test on today. Oh, this is good." He was lost in thought for a second, then realized he was still speaking to his nemesis. "She is perfectly unharmed, my dear boy. I have no plans to cause her pain. In fact, I dare say that I plan to improve her in every way imaginable."

"If you do anything to her, I'll make you pay!"

He laughed. "Really? Well then, I guess I should let her go. We wouldn't want you doing anything rash, now would we?" He turned off the mike and walked over to another terminal and began typing on it.

"Sir, are you really going to just let the subject go?"

He growled at the tiny man behind him, "No, Snively. I'm not. Bring her in and get her strapped down to the table. The device will be fully charged in ten minutes, I want our guest ready." He finished his work and moved back to the screen where Sonic had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I've changed my mind. But don't worry, I've sent you someone to keep you company." He laughed as he broke the connection and moved over to the watch them strap down Bunnie. She wasn't going down without a fight, managing to free a hand twice. But the conclusion would not change.

A few minutes later, she was locked on the table.

Sonic leaped out of the way as another red beam charred the metal floor beside him. Three bee like bots had zipped out a door a few minutes ago and started firing at him. The bad thing was that these things didn't stay still at all, moving erratically around the room. What was irritating him was that there was so many breaks in the floor that getting up to speed to deal with them was proving difficult.

Avoiding the shots was not hard, but it didn't get him any closer to finding Bunnie. Escaping was going to be as easy as before either. The power ring he had was drained and useless, but it had provided him a fast method for getting into docs room. His speed had doubled and he was able to run through the walls without slowing down. But once he got into the room, he could feel the power draining out of him. It was a weird feeling, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Looking over the edge, he looked down into the lower levels. He had to go down anyways in order to go anywhere else. Plus there were platforms for him to leap off of. "Got to face facts. I'm going to have to deal with these things in mid air. So might as well have some room to work with." He rolled around the edge and found a pipe under it that he could hang on. His eyes darted around for the first hint of yellow. When it came, he pulled his feet up to the bar and pushed off it.

His effort was rewarded by one of the bees coming down to his level just in time for him to grab the head. Forward momentum pulled him over it and landing of it's back. He rammed his hand into it's back, hoping to find another ring. Ripping out what he had a hold of, he revealed another ring. Stuffing it in his backpack, he noticed that he was falling with the defeated bot. Looking up, he pushed off it and onto another bee. This time he noticed they had been tagged.

"Buzz Bombers. Lame name." He tore into it and pulled out another ring. The last bomber showered him with bolts. He pulled off the head of the bomber he was riding to the ground and leaped off it to a platform suspended on the side. As he waited to launch it as the last bot, he heard a faint buzzing noise. He pulled it apart and found a round sphere in it with a bee in it.

"You have got to be kidding me. You mean to tell me that these new bots have animals in them?" He separated the capsule and let it go. Then chucked the two halves of the head at the buzzing noise. Both pieces missed as leaped off the platform. Falling, he saw the places the other two bombers landed and the light beyond it. "Beats the dull gray and browns of this place.."

Curling up, he spun as he came in contact with floor. He raced into one of the holes and bounced off the wall back into the hole. This put him right in line with the bomber, who couldn't get out of the way in time. Sawing through it, he uncurled and landed beside it. Freeing both the ring and bee, he racing into the lower chamber and activated his map to figure out just where he was.

"No data? How is that possible? Uncle Chuck told me he knew everything about this place." He hit a key that focused on his location. He noticed that he was under his known map. After a minute, it started adding the new data. "So I'm under the palace. An unmapped section. Well, not going to find anyone standing still." Racing down the hall, he turned here and there as more of the map started to fill in. He turned a dial on the outer ring to change the gathering ability of the device. It showed less of the map, but more details of the area directly around him.

Turning another corner, the map started to flicker. Stopping, he slapped it to see if it was malfunctioning. Then he heard a humming noise from the wall beside him. "That's funny." He pressed a ear up to it and listened, then he heard a scream that he recognized. "I'M COMING, BUNNIE!"

"Sir, internal scans show complete robotization of lower extremities. Shall we continue?" Snively looked over at the doctor and waited for his answer. The tall, round guy was rubbing his hands together and grinning from ear to ear. This was always the way when he was really excited about a test. It was like the delay was prolonging his joy over the results. But he thought it was just a waste of time.

"Yeeeeeeessssssssssss. Continue."

He felt awkward being in the same room as him when he got like this. But he could never think of a good enough excuse to get away. So he had resigned himself to this feeling and just pressed on. The test had gone rather well. The rabbit on the table had only screamed one during the process and it wasn't really that bad. Shamefully, he had to admit that it was a rather nice sound.

Pressing the button, the table started to move back into the beam. They had removed the subject after the legs to scan them to see how they took the energy conversion. Finding them totally intact and fully bonded with the remainder of the body, they continued.

As she was about to enter the ray again, he noticed some dust moving on the wall. "Sir, there seems to be some kind of disturbance along the wall there." He pointed at it and then looked up to see that the other man was not taking his eyes off the test. "Sir. I really think you should..."

Being cut off as a blue buzz saw came into the chamber. It uncurled and landed on the table. Pulling off the restraints, he pulled the subject off the table. But not before her right arm got caught in the beam, turning it into a machine just like her legs.

"How did he...!?" Robotnik was in a rage now. He slammed his hand on command mic. "All SWATbots to the Robotozation Chamber on Sublevel three. Target Blue Hedgehog." He was growling as the he looked in at the beast gathering up the subject in his arms.

"You lost this round, Robotnik. Chow for now." He raced out door. Snively could hear laser fire done the hall.

He was expecting the doctor to be enraged now, but he saw him taking deep breaths to clam himself. This was a rare sight when his plans were interrupted. Not to mention how they were interrupted this time. "Sir, I'm sure they will bring the subject back soon. Then we can complete the process."

Ivo waved the comment away. "No, no. Don't bother. I seriously doubt you can accomplish that." The grin was back. "I have a much better idea. Yessssssssssss."

"Thanks, sugar. I was worried I mi not be my lovely self much longer." Bunnie said as she was getting over the shock of having a mechanical arm.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Still have to find a way out of here." He whipped around a corner as more SWATbots blocked the way he had been going.

"Take a left up here. Dem bots brought me in dat way."

He complied with the order and they found themselves in a docking where several hover crafts were coming into dock.

"Can you fly those things?" She nodded. "Then we're out of here." He ran up to one that had just dock. Sitting her down, he sawed his way in and sent the two bots flying out the hatch. Stepping out, dusting off his hands, he turned and bowed. "You chariot awaits."

"Thank ya, darling." She walked up to the pilots seat and hit the controls to get it started. Raising a meter in the air, she did a 180 and they were in the air.

Sonic sat himself in the seat beside her and looked at her arm. "Bunnie." He bit his lip as he paused. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Sugar hog. If I thought you weren't spending every second senz we parted trying to save me, you'd be orbit." She held up her new arm. "This ain't ya's fault. It's Robotniks. Don't forget that."

"But I could have got there faster. Could have prevent this from happening..."

"And ya could have got shot and I'd be a full bot right now. Fact is, dat didn't happen. Ya pulled me out o' there just in time. You saved me." She gave him a coy grin. "Besides, I might find a way for ya to pay me back."

That's when they heard a banging in the back. Sonic got up and moved cautiously to the lockers on the wall. Finding the one that was making the noise, he opened it. A pink Modian fell into his arms with arm flailing.

"Let me out..." Then she opened her eyes and saw who was in front of her. Her expression changed immediately changed and she hugged him. "Oh SONIC! I knew you would come to rescue me!"

"Amy?" He looked up at the front to see Bunnie looking back at the all the commotion. As she turned back around, he heard her mutter something about having to listen to something all the way home.


	11. Chapter 10 - Angel Island

-Eagle One to Mother Hen, What's you status?-

Tails moaned at the name they giant carrier had been given. The designation had came from all the soldiers on board making egg jokes all day yesterday when they were getting loaded. The other pilots of that would be running cover for them had heard it and adopted it almost immediately. While the commanders had a different name in mind, they didn't want to force every to remember a new name this late in the game. The others in the group, beside the reptile, didn't care for it either. She just didn't like the being referred to as a bird.

The cat behind him hit a switch activating the com -Eagle One, this is Mother Hen. The eggs are on the boil and should be ready to drop with in the hour.-

Tails turned to his friend, "Really, you too?"

He shrugged, "Might as well have a little fun. After all, she told us to speak in code."

-Copy that Mother Hen. No foxes in the yard and the chicks are out of the cope.-

"I don't think I can handle this many chicken jokes in one day. If this keeps up, I'll eat a moose." The squirrel was Tails' copilot. He wasn't thrilled about their instructions to talk in code over the com unit any more then Tails did.

"It's better then some things. At least there is enough things to use for codes. Nothing is worse then having to switch to something else mid mission. Hold pressure is a little high, am I clear to vent some hot air back there? The reptile lady was manning the systems station. Not the glamorous job, but she had drawn the short straw last night when they were deciding stations.

Tails smiled, "See, that was a nice pun on the guys and girls in the back. You're clear for a twenty second vent."

She pressed a button, counted to twenty, the released it.

-Mother Hen, this is the Egg Carton. Just got wind of something. Are we clear?"-

They all burst out laughing at that. Hitting the key, he tried to compose himself enough to answer. -Just blowing off some steam.- They continued snickering.

A red light caught Tails' eye and he lost his smile. "You got anything on the radars?"

The cat's hands flew over the controls. "No." -Mother Hen to Hawk One. We are feeling some heat, can you confirm?-

-Hawk Three, Mother Hen. Confirmed! Confirmed! Get your buts out of the fryer!-

Tails looked up and scanned the skies. The battle must be below them, because he couldn't see anything. Sitting down, he looked at his instruments and saw that they were just a few minutes away from Angel Island. They didn't have much choice. "Tell the carton that we are going in."

-Egg Carton. Mother Hen. Looks like foxes are in the hen house. Prepared to be pouched.-

"We're dropping below the cloud line." They came out of the clouds and started for the island. But they noticed that it wasn't where it should be. "Oh no."

Rocky looked around, "Where is it?"

"Radar shows it right here. We're almost over it."

Tails looked at Rocky, "You don't think...?"

He shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

-Carton. You're about to get a little scrambled. Hold on to something.-

Tails and Rocky sent the carrier's descent steeper and tilted it; this gave them a view further down. Sure enough, they saw the island they were looking for.

"Why is it not floating?" Rocky asked as they leveled the plane out.

"Don't know, but that doesn't change things. How long till were over the drop zone?"

"Two minutes. Tails, the VTO's won't hold up all the way to the ground, we have to get lower to engage them."

Sweat gathered on his forehead as he considered what to do. There were things that could be done, but that would drastically change everyone's plans. But there were few choices at this point; the craft just would not perform the way they wanted.

"But me through to the back."

The feline typed on his terminal then looked back up. "Ok, your on."

-General. We have a large problem.-

-Other then the fact that we are under fire?- Tails could tell that it was Knuckles talking now. He groaned as he said what he didn't want to say to him.

-Yes. Angel Island is not in the air. Repeat, it is not air born. He are a hundred meters too high to deploy.-

-WHAT DO MEAN IT'S NOT IN THE AIR! IT'S A FLOATING ISLAND!-

-Right now it's not. If you want to take it and figure out what's going on, I have a suggestion.- He could hear him growling over the mike.

-Let's hear it.-

-We land in the water and deploy on the beach.-

-Any other option?-

-None that the ship can handle and that gets us on the ground soon. We could loop around and deploy as planed, but that may take us another half hour to get lined up. Landing in the water puts you on the ground in five.-

There was a pause before he came back on. -Your water plan is a go. Make it happen. I want these doors open in five.-

-As ordered- He clicked off the mike.

"You really want to do that?" Rocky gave him a worried look.

"I wouldn't mind putting this thing back together. We just have to keep that hold safe."

All four of them took a deep breath as the two pilots pushed the sticks forward and they started a dive. Letting the plane drift to one side so that they could angle away from the island a little got them in position for the drop. Twenty meters from the beach, they were almost on the waters surface.

"Brace for impact." Tails yelled. He heard his com officer yell the same thing into his mike to warn the other in the hold. Then they hit the water. The deceleration was more massive then they had thought, throwing two of them from their seats. Then, a few seconds later, they came to a complete stop as they hit the shore.

"Well, we lived." Tails said as he nurses a bruise on right arm from hitting the a few nobs.

Rocky pulled himself away from his wheel. "Let's not do that again."

The com cat sat back down and looked over his screens. "I don't think we can."

"Lets just be glad we're here." She pulled a massive lever that opened the main hold. "Now the fun begins."

"Tell them to break rank by flights and engage the enemy!" Sally was standing at a table with two other generals that had not personally went on the mission. It was holographic image of the battle field being fed to them from sensor data in each plane. That data was compressed and arranged in a fashion that created the image they were all stating at.

"Ma'am. Falcon One reports that the island is sending up bombers. At least two dozen."

That's twice the number stationed at any other base. Robotnik really wants to keep this base. "Falcon's are cleared to engage. Just keep them away from Mother Hen." She scanned the view again and saw that the ship she was referring to was not where it should be. "What are they doing?"

"Ma'am. New data coming in. The island is not in the air. Repeat, Angel Island is in the ocean!"

"WHAT!" She looked up at the data again. Now she understood what was happening. Everything was planned around them landing on a floating island. But that was no longer the case. So they had to get to ground another way.

"Ma'am. Mother Hen reports that they are on the ground deploying troops. Carrier may be severely damaged, unknown right now."

"We didn't plan to leave anyways. How is Falcon doing with those bombers?" The response didn't come as fast as she wanted. When she looked over at the station the four communications officers manned, she saw them gesturing at each other. Like they all wanted the other to say something. "I'm waiting."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am. Falcon is not reporting in. Hawk Five just took his flight in to deal with a few. Eagle One reports all clear on the hover units." The officer strained to smile at the last little bit of good news he had said.

Falcon squad, gone already? So many lost in just a few minutes. She turned back to the table and looked over the info there. It showed her that her fears were confirmed. They had taken six bombers with them, but Falcon group was no longer noted on the screen at all. She turned away and stepped away from the battle.

"Sally, your leaving now? We are on the edge of victory. They need you!."

She looked over at the general that spoke. He was more then three times her age and looked as though he had seen more battles then he cared to remember. He was one of the cats that famed themselves for being quick and agile. But his graying fur said that it had been a while since this cat had pounced. That didn't matter right now, what mattered was that she needed some air.

"Take over, general." She didn't bother to wait for a response before walking down a tunnel that would take her out into the open canyon.

They had planned on this for well over six months. Gathering resources and troops from everywhere. Each detail worked over till they hammered it out into a knife to stab at the tyrant. But even with all that, it hadn't been enough. People died, dying just so that they could take one island. She had wanted no deaths today, planed on no deaths. She had gathered as much info on the site as any one could. But nothing talked about the bombers. They were more then prepared to deal with some, but not twenty four of them.

As she stepped out into the air, she saw that the sun was setting on the horizon. It had taken them all day to get there from here. During that time, they had talked over each part of the invasion to make certain that nothing was being over looked. No rumor could be dismissed without confirmation that it was not true. But all that had not yielded them anything on the killing machines that were eating up her pilots left and right.

Her father would not have done that. He would have counted on his enemy being smarter then him. Planed for crazy things that no one would have even dared to consider. It had earned him many long arguments from his military advisers. But, at the end of the day, he would stand victorious. It was something no one had even seen in hundreds of years, but that was her dad. A good man that expected the unexpected and made it work for him. A trait she had hoped had worn off on her. But now she had her doubts.

A breeze turned her attention back to the door she had exited a few minutes ago. The general she had left in charge was standing there. She looked down as the ground, not really wanting to hear the results. Even if they won, it was going to be costly.

He must have read her emotions, because he didn't wait for her to respond. "Its over. We have control of Angel Island."

This should excite her. An operation had given them exactly what they had needed for a long time now. Hope that Robotnik could be defeated. It was more then just one battle, but a show of how a united force could operate. It was her first real step to reforming the throne of Acorn. If she could show all the groups that they could do great things under her rule, then her dreams of making her dad proud would come true. But what was a victory if no one was there with you? So many dead.

"What's the loss?"

The question must have been one he didn't expect, because he gave her a sour look. "Does it matter right now? We have plenty of forces to hold the island and reinforce our lines. That is all that matters."

"I want to know how many we lose?"

He looked her up and down. That's we she noticed that she had her arms crossed very close to her and was slightly hunched over. Her feet would not stop moving and she felt slightly sick to her stomach. This was before she knew the number.

"Just how many battles have you commanded, princess?"

Was he really going to lecture her! She had been in many dangerous situations and had lead the Knothole Freedom Fighters for two years now.

"I've commanded for over two years now. I've lead several missions myself over that time. What are you implying, general?"

"That you don't look like you have. How many loses have you suffered?"

"I….some…" She thought long and hard about every mission she had commanded. Several people had been captured on her mission, but none really lost. It was something she prided herself on. But now she was facing deaths of people, people she knew and talked to. It wasn't the same as before.

"You haven't had a single lose in all that time? Speaks well of your ability to command a small group. But this is no small group here. This was major battle. Doing something that up until now, no one had dared do before."

"I just want to know how many…"

"Princess! ….. We lost a third of our forces. There, does that set your mind at ease?"

"By what right do you have …."

His eye narrowed and he took a set forward, out of the tunnel. "I served with your father. Fought beside him in many battles and in every one of them, we lost people. It's part of war. It's nothing we should be proud of, but it is going to happen. We can't let that stop us. Your father didn't. He fought on and won that war. But that didn't mean that he didn't have to face a battle field filled with the dead because he made a bad call. He faced it and made a much better call the next time. So stop beating yourself up about it. You planned out a great attack and it was a victory."

"I….just want some more time." She turned away from his and let his words sink in. She had been right about him, he was a seasoned veteran.

"As you wish, princess. But it would be good for the moral of the living if you spoke to them soon. Leaders need to do that." He vanished into the tunnel before she had a chance to say a word.

A faint hooting sound drew her eyes up to see the messenger bird coming down to her. She stuck out a hand to let it land, then took the message from it.

"Sally. Amy has been captured in the city. I think Sonic is there too. A lot of chatter about a factory being attack. Also, a rabbit was captured aiding Sonic. That has to be Bunnie. Routor didn't know she had went out looking for him. I've got to do something about this." She looked down the tunnel. Part of her wanted to run and help her friends. But the royal blood that ran in her told her that she was needed more in the command center.

"Sonic, you better get them back. Or , so help me, you'll wish you had never been born."

The walk back seemed to take longer then before, but her mind was filled with doubts about what she should do. Bunnie was her best friend and a source of reason for her. She could vent to her and never worry about anything ever getting out to anyone else. That was something she depended on more then she wanted to admit. Then adding in the fact that Sonic was involved somehow. Had he placed her friend in danger? What about Amy, was she somehow connect too? Was this a plot to over throw her rule and take over? Sonic did have the commanding nature and Amy wanted recognition.

Standing at the table again she looked over at the communications chairs. All of them were empty now and one of the people that had manned them had a mike in his hands. Stepping forward, he handed it to her. Taking a deep breath, she began

"It is rare that we can speak to each other over such a distance, for we know that our enemy can find us. For this reason, we hide in the shadows. But today, we stepped out of the that shadow and took back something he had stolen from us. Today, we said that we would die quietly in a lab, or work till we could no long stand. Today, a message was sent. A message that we are not dead, but alive and well. From this point on, we can tell others of our deed and bring them into our fold. Share with them the hope of a free Mobias. Each and everyone one of you made this possible. So congratulations to you all on a job well done. This is Command, signing out."

A round of applause erupted over the mike and in the room with her. It was always touching to know just how much words meant. In a world where a madman was the ruler, it was nice to see so many inspired by something so simple.

She stepped down as the orders were being yelled over the claps to begin the evacuation. There was little hope that Robotnik wasn't listening for them and already had his forces in route to take them. Several captured hover crafts had placed under ground in tubes for this reason. They would serve as their escape pods. Each had thrusters mounted to them that would give them a head start before they would fall off.

The techs tried to gather as much equipment as they could before an officer hurried them along. Everything here was hard to come by and no one really wanted to leave anything behind. But time was precious now. They had to leave as soon as possible.

The general that had spoke to her outside walked up to her and handed her Nicole. "All the battle data is on her. You can review it anytime you want. But we did well here today. You did well here today. Till next time." He bowed and vanished down another tunnel.

An officer came up behind her and told her that her hover craft was waiting. She let him guide her to it. Her mind was still filled with awe and disbelief over everything. Friends in danger, loses in battle, a meaningful speech just erupting out of her…. All that to think about and nothing adding up right now. She needed to talk to someone, to get all these wild and confusing thought out of her so that she could think again. But Bunnie was so far away. She wish she had never sent her out now.

The unit took off and she was slightly pushed back by the acceleration. The four other with her were talking about something. It must be nice to not have so much depending on you, she thought. But she knew she had to do something. One battle was done, but there was more that needed to be done.

"Pilot, set course for Robotropolis."

Everyone turned and stared at her. The pilot looked scared out of his mind. "Ma'am? We aren't going to the rendezvous point?"

"No, we are going to make sure that fat tyrant got the message. And maybe prevent a few more deaths on the way.

* * *

**Leave a review. You know you want to.**

…


	12. Chapter 11 – Hidden Zone

"Incoming hover craft, General."

Knuckles peered in the direction the man beside him had pointed till he saw the dot growing larger in the sky. It wasn't flying totally strait, it was shift side to side, like there was something in it that refused to sit still. Zooming in as far as he could, he thought he could make out two long brown ears. He smiled. 'It would be just like her to get the entire island on high alert. Then she would thank everyone there for the wonderful welcoming.' He shook his head at the thought.

"Its friendly. But you might want to get a few officers to greet them. I know the will thrill her." He waited as the officer issued order out two three other enchias. They rushed off in the direction of the craft. His mood was much better since they had claim on Angel Island again. They still had no excuse for why it was not floating, but right now that didn't worry him. His race had taken back their home and he was proud to be among them.

Just as the craft got over land, something blue dropped out of the craft. It became a blur streak as raced into the forest.

"Sir, what was that?"

Knuckles growled. "That was something that the pilot of that hover craft better have a good excuse for bring here." He leaped off the edge and glided down to the beach. At first, he was going to let Bunnie had her fun, but not after seeing Sonic. No, now he wanted answers. As to why the hedgehog had decided to come here now that the battle was over.

But before he could reach the craft, another hedgehog came running out of the craft and into the forest. He could hear her screaming the blue one's name even after he had landed and she was several meters into the woods.

Bunnie walked out of the hover craft and stretched. Knuckles walked over with steam coming out of his ears.

"You had better have a good explination for bring that traderous hedgehog here and that…pink….. " He noticed her arm and leggs, "By the Master Emerald, what has happened to you?"

"What? Ya don't like my new look?" She turned around and two of the other officers there nodded to each other as she came around to face the general again.

"Can you be serious for one second?" He crossed his arms and glared at her.

She sighed and took on a more serious look. "I waz under orders to find Sonic. I did, but was caught in the process. Robotnik has a new device that seems to turn you into a robot. He didn't get the chance to finish me, as Sonic broke in and saved me."

He nodded. "So this device. It turns just people into robots?"

"Ya got cotton in ya's ears. All I saw was ita turning me into a bot."

"Fine, them what are they doing here." Pointing a thumb in the direction of the Amy and Sonic.

"Well, the sugar hog got a signal that ez uncle was in trouble. Dat signal lead us ere. Amy just happen to be in the hover craft we stole."

Knuckles turned to his officers. "Has anyone reported finding another hedgehog on the island?"

"No, sir!"

He turned back to Bunnie as another officer ran up to him. "General Knuckles! The survey team has something they say you must see. It most likely is the reason the island not being a float."

"Where is it?"

"The Great Temple, sir. It's been opened."

Knuckles was shocked. No one had been able to open that temple in hundreds of years. Even he had tried as a child to open it. But now that is was open, any number of things could be happening.

"Bunnie, can you fly me up there."

"Sure thing." They hopped in the craft and they were off.

He sat in the passenger seat and looked around. "Looks like a battle was waged in here."

"Nah. Just Amy not being able to take her mits off that sugar hog. Had him running circles back there."

He shook his head and looked out as the temple came into view. He saw that there was something new on the top of it. "Take us up to the top." She pulled up the dais that was now at the top of the temple. Parking the craft where the side hatch was up against it, they departed.

Am enchila ran up to him. "General. I'm glad you came so fast. Is this not grand, it rose when the temple was opened. My crew has found the gears and pistons that made it possible. It's a work of art."

Knuckles glared at the man speaking to him as Bunnie walked around. "Your point to calling me?"

"Oh yes. This is alter of the Master Emerald. Right here. I can't tell you how much I have wanted to stand here. It's a dream come true." He looked at Knuckles now and saw the rage starting to build in him. "But you want the explanation for the islands corrected status of being grounded. Well, that reason is right here." He walked over to the center of the dais where a crew of three was picking up green shards and placing them on the long flat pedestal there.

"All I see is a pile of crystal. What's your point?"

The man blinked in disbelief as he didn't understand how the general didn't see what the issue was. "Sir, this is what is left of the Master Emerald."

"WHAT! HOW?"

Another voice came from behind another pillar. "I'm betting a concussion blast from a sonic mine." The blue hedgehog walk out and looked the other straight in the eye.

"And you know this how?" Knuckles glared harder then ever, daring him to step out of line.

"Found remains of one my uncle likes to carry on him over there. Plus I found his watch. There is a pile of SWATbots just inside the temple. Which I bet says that the good doctor was here in person."

"Robotnik didn't know how to open this temple. Else he would have done so before now."

"Uncle Chuck must have known how. There are three power rings down stairs in the walls and statues. In any event, they are not here. I'm going to find my uncle."

"Now hold on. Someone has to answer for this crime. You're as good as anyone." Knuckles blocked his path.

"Sir, the Master Emerald will reform with time. This is not the first time this was happened."

Bunnie stepped forward too. "Plus ya have no right to go accusing him of any thing. Robotnik was here. Ya want him to have this Master Emerald?"

"Well, no."

"Then get ya high horse and think. Why else would he leave it here? He doesn't know it will regrow. So he won't be looken for it when it does. His uncle just saved you some time."

"But, he is a traitor."

Now she was turning red. "HOW! Just cuz he won't join us! With knuckle head like you around, I can't say I blame him. Come on, Sonic. We'll find your Unc." She pulled the blue one into the hover craft.

Knuckles threw down his arms as he addressed the person beside him. "Tell Commander Zang that he has command." He jumped in the craft just before the hatch sealed itself and took to the sky.

The man ran off to give the commander his orders. As he reached the stairs, a gentle hand stopped him. She looked up at him, out of breath. "Did you see a blue hedgehog run by.?"

"Yes ma'am. He just left in that hover craft."

Amy stomped her feet. "HE LEFT ME AGAIN!"

Workers walked home after another long day in whatever factory they had worked in. It didn't really matter to any of them; each place was just as bad as the other. SWATbot guards would stand on corners and watch the resident's lumber their way to what ever they could call home. Some had managed to keep a roof over them, but had no power in it. No, that had been the first thing taken from them. But fire was still permitted, so some would scavenge around to find something to burn. Many were grateful that dump sites were not guarded. Several would get together to raid them at least once a week.

Hope was something people didn't hear about. Few believed it had ever excited. Most whispered it was something the rebels had created to get more people on their side. Others just didn't care and wanted to be left alone. But no one debated who was in charge. They knew his name and feared it. It was said that saying his name in vain would result in your entire family being sent to the labs.

The labs. A place no one chose to talk about. It was a place many went it, but few came out. Any that did make it out, were changed. Some would talk to themselves, others just had extra limbs. But all had a temper, like they really wanted something back they couldn't remember.

There was a few people in the city that still recalled the good times and offered safe havens for the Freedom Fighters when they came into town. These places were few and often changed due to raids from the bots. But it was something for them to work with and that was more then they had most of the time.

They had left the hover craft several blocks away from the door they now stood in front of. Knocking the right number of times, the door creaked open With a wave, they came in. The four of the five of them spread out to windows or doors. The last one remained at the door and greeted their host.

"Thank you, Griff. We only need to speak with you for a moment before we head out."

The house holder licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair as he nodded. "Please, sit."

Sally Sat down, but the others remained at the stations they were at. "Bring me up to speed on things."

"There is word that he is going to announce something tonight. We were told to be listening for his voice and to come out to see what he says. Word around the camps is that it's something good, for once."

Sally shook her head, "Whatever it is, I can't see it benefiting anyone but him. But that is besides the point. Do you know where he keeps his prisoners?"

His face twitched as he considered his answer, "There are four prisons just inside the border where the sectors touch the core sector. Then there is one underneath the palace itself. That is where the test subjects go for….processing."

Sally made notes of this and continued, "Has there been any word about a blue hedgehog and a brown bunny?"

He blinked a few times. "Yeah. Something about a SWATbot factory being blown up. The bunny was captured. The hedgehog has been the talk of the town. Some say that run so fast that you can't see him pass you. Don't know where either of them went."

"When is this announcement supposed to happen?"

From outside, they heard a deep voice over an intercom. –Greeting. People of Robotropolis.-

Sonic, Bunnie, and Knuckles lay prone on a roof top as the speech began. It had taken most of the trip, but she had convinced Knuckles that Sonic was not the enemy and that Sonic needed them to pull this off. But when they had landed, they had found the city a buzz with other hover units all over the place. Some had screens mounted to them. Everything pointed to a broadcast from the big round guy.

"This is a waste of time. Whatever the fat guy say won't find Uncle Chick. We should be looking for him."

Knuckles stared off in the distance with his binoculars. "If you want all those units on out tail, then go ahead. I think they may hinder your ability to look for him."

Bunnie looked over at him with a sweet smile, "Look, sugar. All we have to do is just wait till this speech is over. Den we can move with all the commotion around."

-Greetings. People of Robotropolis.-

"Guess we might as well. Since it's already starting." He looked up at a screen and looked bored. Standing still was not his thing right now and he was really wanting to find Charles.

-I know that you all have suffered for a long time now. Working without gaining anything in return. I found myself moved by your devotion and power of will.-

"Is he really still talking?"

"Hush. I'sa wanna hear this."

-After some recent events, I have became very concerned about your health. To that end, I have poured every effort into finding a way to bring every last person here back to the prime of their life. After countless hours of research and trials. One of your own stepped forward with the answer. I am amazed at his findings and would very much like to provide every last Mobian with this opportunity.-

Sonic yawned. "I'm getting bored here." He rolled over on his back and stared up at the sky.

-Without further delay, allow me to present to you man that found this process. Refusing to risk anyone in testing it, he placed himself before anyone else. Here he is….-

Bunnie poked Sonic and pointed to the screen. He looked up and gasped at the picture. He was on his feet immediately.

-…. Sir Charles Hedgehog. Of the Royal Science Division.-

Sonic screamed at the screen, "UNCLE CHUCK!" Seeing that his uncle was a robot from head to toe.

* * *

**Almost done. Review and have fun.**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Reveal

"Greetings, fellow Mobians. As the good doctor said, I am Sir Charles Hedgehog. Many of you may remember me in service to King Acorn years ago. Since that time, I have been on the run, fighting against this man who stands beside me today. But he soot me out, taking great pains to locate me, to offer me the chance to complete a project the King never would. A project that was designed to take away aches and pain; to cure many debilitating disease, and even extend life beyond the limits we have now."

He paused as held up his arms.

"I stand before having under gone through this process. I feel no pain. I am stronger them ever before. Best of all, I have no more fear of getting older. This is by far the best thing I have done in my many years of work and study."

Dropping his arms down, he took a step forward to address the camera.

"It is my great honor to offer this to all of you as well. The doctor has put his great resources into providing this wonderful opportunity to everyone without charge. Locations will be on the screens after this broadcast end. I encourage all of you take part in this. It is a great feeling to be free from the burden of growing old."

The broadcast ended with two locations marked on the screens. Sally was dumbfounded as she saw people fill the streets, rushing toward what she knew must be the locations on the screen. Part of her was sick to her stomach, that so many could be fooled so easily. After all the years of oppression, they were leaping at his first act of goodwill. It was just so sad to her.

But this did provide them with a rare opportunity. With so much unorganized activity in the streets, they could finally move some families out of the city. All of her guards had gone to aid in the effort, leaving her on the roof of an adjacent building from the house they had been meeting in. From her, she could signal to them if they needed something. It just irritated her that more could not be done, but she just didn't have the man power handy to do much more. The last thing any of them needed was to spread themselves too thin and get caught.

Looking down at the ground again, she wondered more about what had been said. Charles Hedgehog had been a good friend of her father's. Spent a lot of time presenting them with new and fascinating things. As the chair old of the Science Division, he could enter the palace at will. This had caused her to run into him several times on his way to the throne room to talk to her father. One time, she had managed to invade her maid and get down into the lower hallways without being caught. When she ran into him, there had been another, younger green hedgehog with him. Sir Charles had introduced him as his nephew and said that he was very shy. Back then, she thought he must have been the boy her best friend Bunnie had talked about. But he wouldn't even say hi to her, just wave from behind his uncle.

"Memories..." With that thought in her mind, she thought of the other hedgehog that had ran into her life. He had mentioned an uncle that was doing a lot of projects, just like Charles had. Several members of her group grew up together, most near enough to the palace that she had known them before the coop. But could Sonic really be that shy nephew? He was green, after all. And Sonic was blue. Skin color doesn't change with age.

Letting the thought bounce around a little, she looked at a hover craft moving away from her. _But it could change with something being injected into you! _The thought had never occurred to her. Could Sonic be a product of Robotnik's experiments? Tails had gained a tail and the enchila's had gained giant knuckles from being test subjects. There was no reason Sonic wasn't one of them. How else could he have gained them naturally? Running fast was one thing, running at the speed of sound was another.

"But Bunnie used to tell me stories about how they picked on that green hedgehog. I had laughed with her over some of the tales. They can't be the same person." _Why can't they?_

There wasn't a good answer. Nothing she came up with could defeat the cold hard truth. Sonic was Charles' nephew. He didn't want to stay in Knothole because too many of the people there had been ones that had enjoyed picking on him as a kid. But he was different now. No one thought he was the same person. So he could hide who he was and just see how they reacted to him, no wonder he seemed a little awkward. He latched on to Tails because he had not grown up around here. That made him an easy person to talk to, plus he didn't have to worry about saying anything that might reveal who he was. But then why had he shown an interest in her when she talked to him? _You never did anything to him._ It was true, she had laughed about things the other had done, but never participated in them. How could she? She was a princess who's father wanted to make sure she was safe, which limited her on where, when, and who she could play with.

"That doesn't excuse my behavior." _But that's why he didn't care_.

Leaning on the edge of the building, she let a little of the guilt get to her. He cared because he didn't know any of the bad things she said about him. But at the same time, he had not brought up any of that. As far as she knew, no one knew who he was. But why should it matter who he was, it wasn't who he was now. He was a fighter and a hero. Almost everyone liked him and even Knuckles had spoken highly of him until he turned down her offer. He shouldn't be afraid of something that happened in the past. Next time they meet, she would make sure he knew that.

There was a golden glow a few buildings away. Then the hover craft, that had been moving away from her, looked as if a hammer had slammed into it's side. It vented smoke as it caught fire from the inside out before crashing to the ground. Further away, she saw more with the same problem.

Seeing a large tube connecting a few building, she jumped over the side and ran to the next building. Hurrying further down the line of buildings, she was hoping to find out just what had happened. But then she heard a familiar voice.

"...have to go after him! We can't let him just run off on his own. ... Don't give me that look!"

She climbed up to find who she thought she would fine yelling at the top of his lungs. But the one he was talking to wasn't who she thought it was...was it? The other had half her body robotic. But the ears and face looked just like her old friend. More light washed across her face and she was certain it was Bunnie.

"Bunnie? What happened?" The pair leaped into fighting stances when they heard her speak. Walking forward, she looked down at the arm in front of her as she stood in front of Bunnie.

"My lands, Sally. You nearly scared a years growth out o'me."

"Princess? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be coordinating troops back at Knothole." Knuckles was scratching his head.

"I got a message from Routor about a Robotizer and a bunny getting caught. I wasn't going to just stand by when I thought Bunnie may be in danger because of me. Plus it mentioned Sonic and Amy."

Knuckles crossed his arms is disgust, "Yeah, he is here. Held up a large ring and hopped into a hover craft. Bounced around after that, think he's heading to the core to talk to the big round guy."

Bunnie rubbed her mechanical arm with her normal one. "Amy is safe too. Think she is still on Angel Island." She shrugged, "At least that is where we left her."

Sally let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was alright and they were getting some more people to Knothole. This day was getting better. "That's good to hear, but Bunnie, what happened?"

"Well, o'l ham head got's him a new toy. I got to be the first one he tried it on. Sonic pulled me outa there before he managed to get the rest of me."

"So your legs and arm are totally robotic?" Bunnie nodded, "I remember Sir Charles telling daddy about something that could do this. But it had a side effect."

"Or course it did. Why else would the King not approve it? I bet it makes you forget who you are or takes away your free will." Knuckles was pacing now. He was waiting for one of them to say that his idea was foolish or something, they often did when it cam to technical stuff. Sally and Bunnie just stared at him. When he realized it, he looked up and them, "Come on, tell me that is a stupid notion or something."

Bunnie looked over at Sally as she stared at the ground when she answered him, "I can't."

* * *

_Come on, COME ON!_ He bounced off another hover unit and pushed on toward the core. The ring in his hand burned with energy as he used it to home in on the next enemy. He wasn't thinking right now, just acting. His instincts enabling him to plot his way to where his goal was. Nothing had prepared him for this. He knew his uncle was in danger, but not like this.

Three more hover units fell to his strikes. Charles was never one to just not face danger. If he saw a reason, he would go to the ends of Mobius to discover, research, or just disprove a rumor. So it was no real surprise that after Robotnik's take over, that he continued to work. Which would have had Sonic's mother enraged had she still been here. Everything would have been different if she had been there.

The core was in view and two more units down. He had never asked Charles what had happened to his parents when he got older and could reason things out. Only a faint memory was there of him telling his younger self that they had just gone away. Nothing more. There was no funeral, no graves, so there was no reason to think they were dead. So where were they? It had been something he had been meaning to ask his elder for a while now.

There it was! Robotnik and Uncle Chuck where still there. How long had he been in the air? Time seemed to be moving so slow around him that he thought he would have to break into the core again to find them. But it looked like they had just finished the broadcast a few seconds ago. Bouncing off the last hover unit he needed to make it to the stage, he hit the ground. Then the world sped back up. He was sitting in a crater he must have created when he landed. Slowing standing up, he saw Robotnik had noticed him and had a shocked look on his face.

"What have you done to him?" He demanded. Charles had also turned back around to face him. The dull blue metal covered most of his body with gray making up the rest. But the eyes were what caught Sonic's attention. The whites of his eyes had been replaced with a black void, only a red dot sitting there to mark what he was looking at.

Robotnik was not looking at him, but the used ring in his hand. It's glow was fading and it was started to break up in his hand. He opened it and let the ring drop to the ground, turning it to dust on impact. They all just stood there, no one was moving. Robotnik must have been caught totally off guard by him coming here. But that didn't matter, all he wanted was his uncle.

"What did you do to HIM?!" Sonic stepped out of the crater, pointing at his uncle while staring the fat man square in the eye.

"Why," He was regaining his composure and taking command of the situation. "I spoke no lie, my boy. What was said is what happened. He completed a project he had started years ago. This is the result. Why not let him speak for himself." He waved a hand over to Charles and the bot stepped forward.

Sonic closed the gap between them and looked the bot right in the eye, he wasn't really buying this, but what was it going to hurt to try. "Uncle Chuck, are you there?"

"Of course I am, Sonic. I feel great."

Something didn't sound right. "Why are you helping him? We have worked for years to defeat him."

"I would never try to do such a thing. My research was always to help him. This was what I have dreamed of for a long time now. The chance to complete this project and offer near immortality to the world."

"But what about all those labs I blew up? What about all the SWATbots we have dismantled? Was all that just to impress him?" He was getting desperate. Could everything really have been a ruse?

"I needed to show him how inferior they were. That he needed a new force to aid him. Why don't you join me in this new adventure? You can live forever and help me piece out the cosmos."

Sonic hesitated as he thought about things. Nothing was adding up. There had to be something he could say that would trip him up. Then it hit him, he smiled. "I would be glad to join you, uncle. If you can answer one simple question."

"I would be happy to answer anything that would convince you to join me."

"What's my name?"

"Your name is Sonic."

That was when he realized that several other bots were now on stage with them, all moving up behind him. Just before he responded to his uncle, he sided stepped a bear looking man and let him hit the ground. "I see the good doctor didn't think you would be able to convince me. Guess he was right. I don't know what has happened to you, but you're not MY uncle."

The bot reached out to grab him, but he dashed to the side again to let his uncle dive into another bot just behind him. Regaining his footing, the bot pointed at him and yelled out to the others, "Hedgehog, priority one! Capture by order of Robotnik."

He looked around as he counted thirty bots on the stage now. This didn't worry him till he saw one of them had a blaster on it's arm. Dashing more, he started putting other bots in the path of the blasters he saw. But there was starting to become more and more of them. Then he caught one coming out of an arm. _I'll bet they are ALL armed!_

A pair of hover units came into view over head. His heart sank. He didn't want to leave his uncle, but staying here either meant that he would become a robot, or target practice. Two bolts shot his way and cut him off before he could run. They all were tracking him now, he had to think of something, anything to take their attention away from him. But nothing was coming to mind, with hover units over head, he was trapped.

Then the hover units fired at the crowd. He was dumbfounded as the bots started to scatter and a hatch opened up on one of the hover units. "SONIC!" It was Bunnie! Waving at him. Looking at the wall he was pressed against, he pushed off it, then turned to face it and ran up it. Just as he reached the top, he caught the edge with his hand to allow him to redirect his leverage. Pushed off the wall with is legs, he flew through the air and latched onto her out stretched arm.

Pulling him inside, he heard another voice in the front yell, "We have him. GO GO GO!" The hover unit lurched forward as they flew away.

Sonic walked over to the lockers and sat down in front of them, hugging his knees as he recalled what had just happened. Bunnie sat down on one side of him and patted his back. Then he saw Sally sit down on the other side.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. But I promise you, we will find a way to change him back."

"Thanks." It was all he could manage. His uncle didn't know who he was anymore. His family was gone. What was he going to do now? Letting his head drop down on his knees, he just felt horrible.

"Sugar, we're here for ya. You can let it out." Bunnie's voice was calm and soothing.

He started to resist, but there was no reason to. Who was he going to run too? The person he always ran to for questions was not himself. His lips quivered as he spoke. "He's gone. He's really gone. I've got no one left." It didn't matter what they thought of him. He had to get the grief out. Getting it out would allow him to start thinking clearer, giving him back an edge when he needed it. Chuck had taught him that and the man was rarely wrong.

"You have us." Sally said. He lifted his head up and look at her. She was wearing a concerned expression on her face. Something told him she was being honest. More then that, he really thought she cared. Some of the warm feeling he had from their first meeting came back to him. This was what his uncle had wanted. For him to start making friends again. He carefully thought about what he should do. _Uncle Chuck is gone. But I can still make a difference, still fight the man that took so much from me. These people can help me do that. I can't let the past hold me back any more. Fear will keep me from reaching my full potential, I can't afford that any longer. I can go faster. Faster then the speed of sound. So there is only one real choice for me_.

"I'm in. Whatever it takes. How ever long it takes. The Freedom Fighters can count on me."

Sally's expression lit up. She leap at him and hugged him, something he didn't expect. But it did make him feel better. More of those feelings came to light, maybe it wouldn't be so hard for him to get used to being around them. Looking over at Bunnie, he could see her snickering. Sally must have heard, because she pulled back suddenly and tried to compose herself.

"That is won...good to hear...We'll speak later about ...things." She got up and went back up to the copilot's seat. Sonic just sat there and stared up at her while Bunnie fell over, trying hard to contain the laughter.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! Let me know what you liked or didn't like about this origin story. And yes, I meant up till Sonic joining the Freedom Fighters. Have fun. **


End file.
